


You'll Thank Us When You're Better

by frozeninsideyou



Category: One Direction
Genre: Age Play, Baby Zayn, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Spanking, Swearing, Wetting, forced age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozeninsideyou/pseuds/frozeninsideyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is getting out of control, he is living a destructive life. His friends see the life he is living, and are sick of it. They know they need to do something, even if that something is age play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“His behavior is driving this whole house to the ground!” Louis shouted while he pulled at his hair in frustration.

 

“I know Lou, but what are we supposed to do. He’s twenty years old,” Liam said making a good point.

 

“That doesn’t fucking matter. We’re his best friends, and have been since we were five, but now because we're all living in a house together, and going to university together we should continue to let Zayn act like a fucking mad man!” Louis shouted in rage. Niall and Harry were taken back by Louis behavior, he never gets this mad.

 

Liam shook his head at Louis.“No, but yelling at the top of your lungs isn’t going to make anything better; so if you have a great idea about how to help Zayn then just say it already,” Liam said, feeling a bit irritated by Louis current approach.

 

Louis smiled. “Actually I do Liam. We all want Zayn to quit smoking, doing other drugs, and drinking, so I suggest we do Age Play, because rehab isn’t going to help him,” Louis said. Harry nodded, and so did Niall, but Liam looked puzzled, he thinks Louis is just trying to pull his leg.

 

Liam crosses his arms across his chest. “You can’t be serious. Right? He will be having withdrawals that we have no idea how to deal with, a rehab center will know what to do, and will be able to care for him,” Liam argued. .

 

Louis rolled his eyes. _Liam really is stupid isn’t he._ “Have you looked into rehab centers?” Louis paused looking directly at Liam to see him nod 'no.' “Exactly, so you don’t know anything. I looked into it, and found out that a lot of patients go crazy after being 'fixed', because of the pills they give. Places like that try to hide their reviews, because they're that bad. Also we would rarely get to see him, plus we are not rich as fuck, so we can’t bring him somewhere nice. After I found all that out I almost gave up, but then I saw something called Age Play, and I found that it has helped so many ex-drug addicts, drinkers, etc. just a lot of people. Plus the websites told me how everything works, even about when someone is having withdrawls, so yes I am serious about this,” Louis explained.

 

Liam still felt concerned, but he shook his head in agreement.

 

\----

 

One Week Later

 

“Everything is set. Now remember don’t give in, don’t tell him why we are doing this, just treat him as a baby,” Louis said while the other three nodded.

 

They all sat on the couch waiting for Zayn. They all knew he would be back from his friends any minute now.

 

“Thanks guys, see ya tomorrow!” Zayn yelled waving a goodbye to his ‘friends’, then he shut the door, took his shoes off, and walked towards the living room; where he saw his four friends staring up at him.

 

“Why the fuck are you all staring at me!” Zayn shouted starting to walk off to his room, but he was quickly taken back into the living room by Liam, who was pulling a kicking Zayn to the middle couch.

 

“Let go!” Zayn yelled, but no one let go, instead Harry and Niall held onto Zayn's legs, while Liam held down his arms.

 

“Guys I don’t know what the fuck you're doing, but if you don’t let me up, then I’ll leave I swear!” Zayn screamed hoping to get a reaction out of the four, but nothing. They continued despite the threat. Louis started pulling down Zayn's trousers, and then his boxers.

 

Zayn would not stop thrashing around making it hard to continue, but Louis is keeping his cool and patience.

 

Once boxers were completely off Louis picked up a nappy.   

 

“Stop!!! No!!! You guys are all FUCKING crazy!!!” Zayn shrieked.

 

Louis ignored his comment and slowly slid the nappy onto Zayn’s body. Zayn closed his eyes trying to make himself believe that this is all just a fucked up dream, but it wasn’t.

 

"HELP! SOMEONE!" Zayn screamed bloody murder. 

 

The boys started to shush Zayn, but Zayn was not going to calm down anytime soon. 

 

The boys still had him held down, they know if they let him up he would run.

 

“Awe doesn’t the baby look so pretty in his nappy,” Niall cooed smiling down at the baby.

 

Zayn is becoming so confused, he doesn't understand why this is happening. It is too much that he starts to cry.

 

“Oh baby don’t cry, come on,” Harry said.

 

Liam knew this would be his best time to get Zayn up to his crib, so he picked up Zayn, and ran up the stairs all the way to Zayn’s room. Once inside Zayn began to cry harder. He didn’t understand why the boys were embarrassing him.

 

“It’s okay Zaynie, nothing to cry about,” Liam said shushing him.

 

Zayn did just the opposite and continued to cry.

 

Liam kept shushing him, and set him in his adult sized crib.

 

“Okay Zaynie I’ll be back in an hour,” Liam said walking out.

 

Zayn really began to look around once he left. He saw a changing table, stuffed animals, a rocking chair, and tons of books. Zayn didn’t understand any of this and he wanted to know what was going on. He also hadn’t had a smoke in the past five hours while he was out with friends, and he was really looking forward to it when he got home, but now he’s sat in an adult sized crib that he can’t get out of.

 

The one question that really wouldn’t leave his mind was, “What did I do wrong to deserve this?”

 

As the hour progressed, so did Zayn’s anger. He was quite pissed at the guys stupid joke, _the second they come back boy will they be in for it_.

 

The door began to open, and Zayn quickly stood up in the crib nappy less. It was something he had done out of anger in the hour they had left him.

 

“Zaynie. Why is your nappy on the ground?” Liam asked angrily picking up the dry nappy, and setting it upon the changing table.

 

Zayn snorted. “Fuck you Liam, I Fucking hate you, and whatever the Fuck this is ends now!” Zayn shouted as he stuck his middle finger out.

 

Liam was so done. No baby of his gets to act like that, and get away with it. Liam walks over towards the crib, he grabbed Zayn out, and quickly landed three smacks to his bottom.

 

“Ow, let go Liam!” Zayn screamed punching at Liam's back as he was pulled over Liam's lap, he continued punching everywhere, but came to a halt when Liam landed a smack to his bare bottom.

 

Liam continued hitting Zayn’s bottom for four minutes. It was four minutes of pure terror in Zayn’s mind, and he couldn’t stop sobbing.

 

“Shush, calm down baby, it’s okay, it’s okay. Let's get your nappy back on,” Liam casually said picking up a hesitant Zayn.

 

Zayn felt like his whole bottom was on fire, he actually wouldn’t be surprised if it was.

 

“I’ll put on some cream to make it feel better baby,” Liam softly said. Zayn nodded not even caring about the stupid name, he just wants the burn to end. Liam grabbed a bottle, and poured some into his hand and he gently rubbed it onto Zayn’s bottom.

 

Zayn relaxed once he felt the nice cool cream.

 

Liam set the cream down, then grabbed a nappy, and lifted Zayn’s legs which was a lot easier because Zayn was so out of it that he let the nappy be tapped up.

 

“Bedtime baby,” Liam gently said while bringing baby Zayn over to his crib. Once Zayn was placed in his crib Liam left poor Zayn all alone, and confused.

 

“Is the joke over yet,” Zayn whispered out quietly as a tear ran down his face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn was beginning to awake from an unpeaceful night. He kept waking up wanting to go have a smoke, but realizing he couldn’t. Zayn had cried a few times, but not loud enough to wake the others.

 

“Liam!” Zayn shouted. Even if he was really mad at them, he always felt the safest with Liam, he gets Zayn.

 

The door began to open and in walked Liam. “Hi baby,” he smiled. “Would you like to come out, and get your nappy changed?” Liam asked. Zayn looked down at his fingers at the mention of a nappy change even if he hadn’t wet, he just wasn’t comfortable, but what was there to do.

 

Liam picked Zayn up from the crib, and brought him over to the changing table. He then unzipped Zayn’s onesie, and set it to the side. Then came the hard part. The nappy. Liam quickly untapped the sides, then slid the nappy off, he was surprised to find that it was dry. “Baby remember it’s okay to go in your nappy, and nothing bad will happen, but if you don’t go... well just use it okay?” Liam asked. Zayn looked past Liam paying him no attention, he was trying to pretend that this whole thing was still just a nightmare, that he couldn’t wake up from.

 

“Zayn,” Liam said with concern, it’s hard for Liam to put Zayn through this even though he knows this will help him.

 

Zayn sighed looking towards Liam. “Yes,” Zayn said defeated.

 

“I love you just remember that,” Liam said. Zayn nodded and began to sit up. He couldn’t believe he was just sitting here, he could run, hide at his friends, call the cops, but instead he picked to just sit there while Liam picked out another onesie. But truly Zayn was scared, really scared of what they would do if he ran.

 

“Power rangers or batman?” Liam asked holding up two different onesies.

 

Zayn rolled his eyes, “I don’t fucking care!” Zayn shouted. Liam was shocked, he only had just awakened and he’s using that language.

 

“Zayn.” Liam held one finger up. “This is warning one,” Liam sternly told the boy. Zayn was unamused by Liam with his warnings, yet he wasn’t going to start complaining.

 

“Power rangers it is then,” Liam announced happily walking over towards Zayn.

 

Liam began to put the onesie on, and surprisingly Zayn allowed him without any kicking or some rude remark. He noted this as progress, but he knew it wouldn’t last for long.

 

“My baby, you look so beautiful. You must see!” Liam announced picking up Zayn and heading towards the mirror.

 

“You look adorable, right?” Liam smiled at his baby boy, but Zayn wasn’t taking any of it, and glared at Liam.

 

Liam frowned, “Babe, no need to be mad...anyway it’s time for breakfast!” Liam shouted with happiness. Zayn made no comment just held on tight to Liam as they began their journey down the stairs.

 

As they approached the kitchen Zayn noticed something out of the ordinary sitting right next to the dining table. A high chair.

 

“No, no, no that's not happening, I am an adult!” Zayn argued, but was ignored. He isn’t going to give in to this torture, but he will have to tolerate it.

 

Moments later kicking and screaming was all Zayn would do, and the four were getting tired of this.

 

“Come on Zayn it’s time to eat, you need to go in your high chair, so stop struggling.”

 

“No, Fuck you all,” Zayn screamed, thrashing.

 

Louis patience had just ran out, and he knows they shouldn’t be dealing with this.

 

Louis saw the wooden spoon sat on the counter, he picked it up, and walked straight behind Zayn, (who’s ass was sticking high up, perfect for Louis to hit) Louis up took the spoon and harshly landed two smacks to his padded covered bottom.

 

Instantly Zayn hauled to a stop. “Owie!” He cried, looking over towards the source of his pain where an angry Louis glared at Zayn.

 

“If you don’t stop, I will give you a full spanking with this wooden spoon,” Louis threatened making Zayn whimper, but nod.

 

And finally a miracle happened, they got Zayn down in the chair.

 

Zayn stared blankly around, it was almost as if he wasn’t there. This began a series of worried faces.

 

Out of Zayn's hearing reach the boys began discussing.

 

“He went from bloody murder screams to quiet and collected, maybe we really can’t do this,” Harry explained, while Niall nodded solemnly.

 

Louis worries suddenly disappeared. How dare they. “Are you serious right now? When the going gets rough you say let's quit! No you don’t, you keep moving forward, and the way he is acting is due to his withdrawals. So if you can’t handle it then leave!” Louis shouted in rage rubbing at his temples.

 

Harry sighed, “Sorry.”

 

Louis lightened a bit, “It’s fine Harry, but maybe you're right, you two should go spend a few nights at joshs. All of us rushing onto him at once could just be worse, so I think it’s what's best.”

 

Liam nodded, and the other two just nodded sighing. They felt bad to leave but Louis said so, so they won’t argue.

 

Louis smiled sadly, “Okay, you guys go pack,” Harry and Niall nodded, and walked out from the room.

 

Ignoring the pain that Louis felt in his heart, he quickly picked up the food that was made for Zayn. Some cheerios and yogurt, and a bottle of milk.

 

“Zaynie, we got you some breakfast!” Louis exclaimed looking towards the boy, who was back to glaring at everyone.

 

Zayn sighed unamused, but he was hungry, so he looked down at the bowl that had no spoon, but had tons of cheerios in it. “There’s no spoon,” He announced, looking confused.

 

“Well duh, its cereal you eat it with your hands baby,” Louis explained, ruffling Zayn’s hair, to put him at ease.

 

Zayn blushed slightly, picking up a few cheerios from the bowl. He ignored the cooes that fell from Louis and Liam’s mouth, rather focusing on finishing his food quickly, so he could finally leave the dreaded chair.

 

Minutes later Zayn’s food was all gone, well expect the bottle that sat to the side of the tray. Zayn refuses to put that thing in his mouth, he can hold a cup just fine.

 

Liam noticed that Zayn hadn’t once touched the bottle, and knew the next few minutes will be just like the high chair. He sighed and stood up.

 

“Instead of dragging this out, I’m getting right to the point. So if you don’t drink that bottle you will sit there all day until you do, if the milk gets cold I’ll warm it up and wait till you drink it,” Liam explained, holding onto the bottle.

 

Zayn pouted, why do they have to humiliate me so much. “Liam seriously mate,” He began to reason.  “Just stop this whole thing, and let me go get a smoke, I’m itching for it,” He pleaded, lip jutted out, and his brown eyes glossy.

 

“Baby why would you want that? Here have your milk,” Liam persisted, pushing the bottle of milk towards Zayn.

 

Zayn slumped in his chair turning his head to the side to avoid contact from them, and the bottle.

 

“No.” He gritted.

 

“Fine then, you can sit here,” Louis said, he walked over towards Liam, took the bottle within his hand and set it on Zayn’s tray, and pulled Liam out from the dining area.     

 

Zayn watched as the two left. He looked towards the plastic cup and sighed heavily. Is this worth sitting here all day?

 

Within the next thirty minutes Zayn was beginning to think not, but he doesn’t want to give them that satisfaction. He can’t just give in, but he wasn’t going to sit in a high chair all day.

 

“This sucks,” Zayn groaned leaning his head forward onto the tray. He laid there for another few minutes till he got an idea. He smiled slightly eyeing the bottle hard.

 

He began to unscrew the top, and pour the contents onto the floor. Then he dropped the bottle down.

 

Zayn exhaled before letting out a loud wail. Liam and Louis who were sat in the living room discussing the rest of the day's plans, abruptly stopped chatting, and hurried their way to the kitchen. Upon reaching the kitchen they noticed Zayn wailing loudly, and spilled milk all over the floor.

 

Zayn instantly saw their worried faces, he smiled inwardly, and continued his wails.

 

“I-I was really going to drink it then I accidentally dropped it.., I never do anything right,” Zayn ‘cried’, stuttering in between words for effect.

 

“Oh baby it’s okay, no need to get worked up, we can get you out, and you can have a bottle in the living room. Hows that sound?” Liam suggested, backfiring everything.

 

Zayn nodded sadly, at least there's no more high chair.

 

Liam undid the lock then unstrapped the belt from around Zayn's waist. Zayn let himself be picked up due to the disappointment of his plan. He really just felt so down suddenly.

 

"Open up, baby," Zayn quickly snapped back to reality, he sees the bottle an inch from his mouth. He instantly pushes his lips hard together.

 

Liam groans, "Come on baby, it's just milk," at this point Liam's begging Zayn to drink it. If Louis wasn't here, he knows he would have given up.

 

Louis notices this, and knows exactly what to do. As Liam continues to beg Zayn to drink his milk. He picks up his keys then walks right in front of the two.

 

"I'm going out, and Zayn you're coming with, only in your nappy," Louis lied.

 

Zayns face instantly retorted into fear. "No, please Louis-" Zayn stopped his fearful shouts when the bottle was shoved into his mouth. No. He squirmed and pushed his tongue at the bottles tee, but it only made the milk come out more, and he was forced to swallow it all.

 

Tears leaked rapidly from Zayns eyes. He couldn't believe Louis would trick him like that, but then again he's being treated like a baby.

 

Zayn finally tasted the last drop. He smiled slightly when the bottle was taken from his mouth.

 

"Now was that, that bad?" Louis asked. Zayn kept quiet, looking at his hands. He feels humiliated.

 

Liam and Louis looked at each other both sighing quietly.

 

“Nap time,” Liam announced. Zayn did nothing but continued to stare at his nails.   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you everyone for all the kudos and comments :)!! Hopefully you liked this chapter too, because I enjoy writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yeah remember this story. Yeah I lost every and all motivation for this story and well had no idea how to write the chapters anymore, but I'm finally back even though its been a year..... sorry everybody. (My writing is also a bit rough I haven't written in a while so bare with me) 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------

Zayn was awakening, his eyes squeezed tightly. He feels quite drowsy, like he would after not having nicotine. what was in that milk?

 

Obviously something that causes headaches and dizziness. Unsure, Zayn stands up in the way to big crib, he grabs at the white bars and he as a child would, he begins to shake the crib.

 

Zayn is hoping that it’ll somehow fall down, and his wish will come true. He will escape this horror.

 

The rattling of the crib is booming through the baby monitor. It’s no surprise when Liam and Louis shove the door wide open, “Zayn. Stop this, stop it now!” Louis shouts, Zayn's mind still hasn’t realized the two roars, so his hands continue to push back and fore.  

 

A cold hand touches Zayn, his body instantly snaps back, “Fuck that’s freezing!”

 

Liam gaspes. “Language!”

 

Suddenly Zayn becomes aware of his surroundings, and he freezes.

 

Liam and Louis exchange a worried look. Zayn was not the one to just give up on a fight, so they don’t understand why there baby boy would suddenly freeze.

 

Zayn takes a step back in the adult crib. He pauses again when he feels a wet substance move down below. Zayns face contorts into a look of pure horror. I wet myself, and that's all it took for a river of tears to go pouring down his face.

 

Zayn was seeing red now (and that wasn’t because of the bright red tee shirt that Louis is wearing). He just can’t believe that the boys made his body so freaking weak that he wet himself.

 

“Zayn, baby please calm down. We need to get you out of that wet nappy, and into a nice dry one,” Louis calmly says.

 

“Doesn’t that sound nice,” Liam adds.

 

Zayn doesn’t respond, so Louis grabs Zayn, and brings him to the changing table.

 

“Let go of me!” Zayn screams. He starts to kick his legs, and arms everywhere to get him off, but it was to no avail. This was his doom.

 

Zayn continues to kick and punch, but the weight of Louis and Liam combined makes him look like a squirming worm.

 

Liam begins to pull down the soaked nappy. Zayn quickly pushes his legs together which was not a good idea. The nappy contents are now on Zayn's thighs. Zayn's cheeks start to turn red and everything is just too much, and he starts to sob. I just want it to end. I just want it to end!

 

Liam picks Zayn up from the changing table, and he walks over to the rocking chair. He sits down, and slowly he begins to rock himself and Zayn back and fore.

 

Now that Zayn seems calm enough Louis picks up the book Brown Bear, and he begins to read. “Brown Bear, Brown Bear what do you see?”  

 

Zayn listens to the story yet his mind is thinking of a way to get out of here, and he believes he can escape tonight.

 

“Zaynie it's time for breakfast, and then we have a surprise for you,” Louis excitingly says.

 

Zayn does nothing, but stare at Louis. “Hungry!” Zayn shouts, but then realizes what he said. “I mean I’m starving.”

 

Louis and Liam look over at each other, and smile. Unbeknownst to Zayn he is truly starting to like this, but he won’t know this for quite some time.

 

\---------------

  
  


I swear if Liam says one more coe I might just- “Louis seriously look at how adorable the baby looks with his messy hair.”

 

THAT'S IT I’M DONE.

 

“It’d look a lot better if you would let me style it,” I say.

 

“Baby you can’t style your hair that's what we're here for silly,” Liam says smiling.

 

“Whatever,” I whisper.

 

Liam and Louis smile at Zayn, and then they continue making breakfast.

 

Zayn stares at his so called ‘table’ and sighs. ‘What if the boys never let you leave the house again?’ Shut up. We can’t think like that. ‘It could happen if you sink into their trap’ I’m never going to accept being their baby!  ‘Good. Now find one of their phones, and call one of your friends.’

 

“Zayn! Zayn! Do you want to go into time out for not listening?” Louis threatens.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Do you want to go into time out for being a cunt.”

 

The fork that Liam was holding falls to the ground. Louis without thought rips Zayn out from the highchair, and brings him into the living room. Louis sets Zayn in his playpen, and walks away.

 

Zayn’s heart is racing. He thinks he probably shouldn’t have said that. Zayn picks up a toy car, and runs the wheels onto the palm of his hand. This slightly calms him down, so he continues to do this.

 

Meanwhile Louis was beyond frustrated. He just can’t believe that Zayn would say such a word to him.

 

“I’m giving him a spanking with my belt! Then I will wash his dirty mouth out with soap!”

 

Liams eyes grow three times its size. He shakes his head in disbelief. “No Louis, you will not do that to the baby. All that will do is make him afraid of you, and it is dangerous to wash someone's mouth out with soap. Louis you can go upstairs, and calm down. I will stay down here, and deal with it.” Liam explains.

 

Louis walks off without saying a word. Liam takes that as an okay.

 

Zayn sees Louis walk right up the stairs. He believes this could be his best opportunity to find the boys phones. He sets down the toy car, and easily steps over the playpen. He quickly starts to think of all the places the boys normally hide things.

 

After three minutes of searching, Zayn hears a familiar voice behind him. Whoever it is they are really not happy. Zayn turns around to see Louis with a bar of soap.

 

“No! Louis please. I’m sorry I called you a c word,” Zayn cries.

 

“Why are you out of your playpen?” Louis asks ignoring Zayn's cry.

 

“I-I-”

 

“Exactly. Now someone is about to get four hits with my belt, and then a mouth full of soap!” Louis shouts harshly.

 

Zayn shakes his head, and lowers himself to the ground. “Please Louis, I’m s-sorry. Please.” Zayn pleads though the tears.

 

Louis drops the belt.

 

Zayn screams.

 

Liam quickly runs into the room to see Louis standing next to a belt on the floor, and a crying baby Zayn.

 

“What did you do!” Liam says.

 

“Nothing I swear. You were right I wasn’t thinking I, I’m sorry baby.” Louis says, and runs out of the house.

 

Liam hears Louis car start. He will need to deal with that later.

 

Zayn continues to cry. Liam quickly runs over to him, and pulls him into his lap.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. Everything is alright.” Liam coes.

 

Zayn shakes his head. “Nothing is alright. I don’t want to be here anymore. I need a smoke, I want to see my friends, and I hate all these threats just let me be me please.”

 

Liam pulls Zayn in closer. “It will get better baby. Shh, I love you.”

 

Zayn cries into Liam's shoulder. “Please,” Zayn whispers.

 

Liam starts to rub Zayn's back. “How about I give you your surprise.”

 

Zayn says nothing. Liam stands up anyway with Zayn in his arms. He walks all the way up the stairs to his room. He opens the door, and on the bed is some of Zayn's art stuff, and even some new things he was asking for.

 

Liam sets Zayn down onto the bed.

 

Zayn crawls over to his art supplies, and for the first time in a while he smiles.

 

“We knew how much you love to do art, so we thought we would get some of your old supplies. We even got you some new items. We know you like to vandalize the streets with your friends, but baby this is where your drawings first started, and where they should be drawn. I really hope you enjoy this gift.”

 

“Thanks,” Zayn quietly says.

 

Zayn picks up his drawing pad and opens to a fresh sheet. He picks up a pencil, and begins to draw.

 

“Liam,” Zayn says.

 

Liam smiles. “Yes.”

 

“I love you guys too.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone here is chapter 4! I really hope you all enjoy :). Please comment what you thought. Thanks :).

Zayn awakes in the middle of the night. He is lying next to Liam, and he sees a drawing pad to his left. He sits up feeling confused. Why am I in Liam's bed? Zayn quickly changes his view over to Liam, and notices that he is fast asleep. Zayn looks again at the drawing pad that Liam had given him as a present earlier that evening. He up until that one moment felt like escaping this prison, but now Zayn feels guilty to even get up from this bed.

He sighs before getting out of the bed, once his feet hit the ground, so does his milk bottle. Zayns guilt instantly washes away and turns into anger. He can’t believe that he almost fell for this crap.

Zayn looks around the lightly lit room before slowly opening the door, and quietly walks out of the room. Luckily the hallway only has one light on, so Zayn knows there is no way it will wake him. He continues though the hall, and down the stairs. He then walks over to the kitchen, and he starts to look for the house phone, which of course isn’t where it usually is. He sighs, and walks out of the kitchen.

Zayn looks over at the front door, and knows how easy it would be to just open the door, and leave.

Zayn walks over and opens the door. He stands in the middle of the doorway in debate if he should go find Liams keys, and take some of his clothes and leave. Or if he should.. stay? _No, there is no way I am staying any longer._

He walks back in, and starts on the search for the keys, and within ten minutes. He finds nothing. _This is hopeless..._ He then walks back upstairs to Louis room, and he takes the first shirt, and pants he sees. He then disposes of the un messed nappy into his bathroom, and he puts on his shirt, and hopefully a clean pair of boxers then some pants.

He walks out from the bathroom, and wonders where in the hell is his old stuff, and if the boys had gotten all his cigarettes. Zayn smiles, and walks over to Louis dresser. He opens the top drawer, and he digs all the way to the back of the drawer. When he feels one cylinder object, Zayn quickly pulls it out, and he nearly screamed when he saw that it was in fact a cigarette.

Zayn realizes that he doesn’t have a lighter. _Of fucking course! The one thing I need and look I don’t have it._ Zayn instead shoves the cigarette into his pocket.

“Zayn!” Someone yells, but Zayn knows that isn’t just someone. It was Liam.

 _What am I going to do? Oh god! I’m fucked._ Before Zayn could think of something to do the door swung open, and Liam was standing there shocked.

Liam quickly without thought runs, and picks up Zayn, and quickly brings him to the room of hell.

Liam sets him in his crib, and Zayn says nothing because what is there to do. Cry, scream, kick, punch, well he knows it just doesn’t work.

“You were planning to escape weren’t you?” Liam asks. Clearly he is disappointed.

“Was it really that obvious?” Zayn says with sarcasm lacing each word.

Liam runs his hand threw his hair. “You know that it is 3 a.m. and here you are in Louis clothes looking like you were going somewhere.”

Zayn lays his back onto the crib, and sighs. “Yes I’m aware, and I’m also aware that I got caught, and now I’m back in this shitty room.”

Liam yawns. “I let you sleep in my room tonight because I actually trusted you. I felt like you wouldn’t do this to me, and when I woke up I couldn’t believe it. I really don’t feel like talking about this at this time, so I will discuss the rest, and consequences in the morning.”

Zayn just sits there. He feels defeated.

“I’m assuming you don’t want me to change your clothes.” Zayn says nothing again. “Fine. I love you Zayn, goodnight.”

With that Liam had left the room.

Zayn continued to sit there for the next hour, until his back really started to hurt. He laid down, and pulled the cigarette out from his pocket. He knows by morning he will be striped of these clothes, so he put the cigarette inside his pillow case. “There is no way they will find it here.” He whispered.

\---------

A cold wetness wakes a shivering Zayn. His hand searches out for his blanket when he feels the coldness again, but it was only around his thighs. Zayn quickly sits up, and sees his pee covered pants. His lip starts to quiver, and his eyes quickly fill with tears. He feels so ashamed. He feels worse than when he pees in his nappy, because it is uncontrollable, and with pants on he felt he would have more control.

A single tear slides down Zayns face. Zayn can’t stand this anymore. “L-liam!” Zayn yells as more tears spill out from his eyes. “Liam!” He yells again, hoping he will come quick.

Liam opens the door to see a distraught Zayn. He runs over to see what is wrong, but his nose figures out instantly. “Oh baby, did you have an accident?” Liam questions. (Even if he is unsure that is how he should react.)

Zayn bawls harder at the word of ‘accident’.

“Shh. It is okay my sweet Zaynie, I will get you all cleaned up, and then we will go downstairs, and have any breakfast you want. I’ll even let you watch some cartoons.”

Zayn just shakes his head, and keeps crying.

Liam reaches in, and grabs Zayn out, and puts him onto the changing table. He starts to unbutton his pants when Zayn starts shaking, and wiggling about. Liam is unsure if he should smack his bottom to get him to stop or hold him down. He feels both will just make him feel worse, and Liam wants him to be happy.

He then knows exactly what he needs. He goes over to the pile of stuffed animals, and he grabs a orange and black striped tiger. He walks back over, and gives it to the crying Zayn.

“Baby look I got you a stuffed animal. He or she will help you feel comfortable while I get these icky clothes off,” Liam says smiling.

Zayn looks at the stuffed animal in his hands, and as much as he wants to throw it directly back in Liam's face. He feels he needs kitty to make him feel less crappy.

“Kitty,” Zayn whispers.

Liam smiles. “What a beautiful name baby. Hi Kitty,” he says, while giving the tiger a wave.

Zayn very quietly talks to Kitty as Liam puts on a new nappy.

“I know that I would rather be in big boy clothes, and not in nappies, and definitely not be treated like a baby, but I guess talking to you Kitty will help a little. I really need someone to get me through everything.” Zayn had quietly whispered into Kitty's ear.

“Alright baby we are all done. We are now going to go get some breakfast.”

“Okay Liam.”

\--------

Breakfast had went great. Zayn had got his favorite, peanut butter bread with some milk. Zayn was also slowly getting attached to Kitty.

“Zaynie what would you like to watch today?” Liam asks.

Zayn looks at Kitty, then he looks at Liam. He blushes. “Kitty says she wants to watch Jake and the neverland of pirates.”

Liam can not believe how much Zayn is cooperating with things all of a sudden. He thinks it could be because of the accident this morning, because Zayn was going to leave last night, and he knows big Zayn will come back when he feels less embarrassed, and that's what Liam is afraid of.

Liam clicks the channel, and Zayn watches in awe.

“I rweally hate the pirate guy, and Kitty agrees,” Zayn says.

“Yeah baby, he really isn’t that nice is he.”

“Uh-a.”

A loud vibrating sound goes off, and Liam quickly looks for his phone. He picks it up, and sees that Louis is calling. He clicks accept, and walks off into the kitchen. “Louis.”

\--------  
Louis headlights shine bright outside Josh’s house. Louis puts his car into park, and then takes his keys out of the ignition. He walks out of his car, and up to Josh’s front door. He takes a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

Within a minute the door opens, and there Josh is standing. “Hey Louis.” Josh says. He then pulls Louis in for a hug.

Louis hugs back, and says, “Hi Josh, can I hang here for the night?”

“Of course you can! You can come join Harry, Niall, and me in a game of Fifa.”

Louis smiles, and walks over to the living room where Niall, and Harry both spot Louis instantly, then they both run over to him. “Louis!!!”

“Hey guys!” Louis says.

They all give each other hugs, and then sit down to start playing.

“So Louis what's wrong?” Josh asks casually as they continue to play Fifa.

“A lot is.”

At this Josh pauses the game. “No Louis you are going to tell me what is really going on, because it is almost midnight, and here you are showing up without calling in advance to just hang out. Now stop being stupid, and talk.”

“I made a mistake with Zayn.”

Niall and Harry both ask, “What happened?”

Louis guilt was really getting to him now. “I was mad at Zayn because he had said the C word, and I was so angry that I wasn’t thinking. All I thought was that there is no way he will change if we allow him to act like that. So I told him I was going to spank him with my belt four times, and wash his mouth out with soap-”

“Louis how could you-” Niall starts to say.

“Niall wait I’m not finished. So I went upstairs thought about it for a minute, and I had cooled down a bit, but then I saw him out of his playpen, and I took my belt off, and I knew Zayn was bawling, and I knew that he felt really scared, but I was a monster in that moment who thought that is what Zayn needs. I-I then saw my reflection in the mirror, and I dropped the belt, and left.”

“I just don’t know what to do,” Louis says as tears fall down his face.

Josh moves closer to Louis, and starts to rub his back. “Louis listen, you aren’t a monster. If you would have went though with the punishment, it would be a different story, but you didn’t, so calm down.” Josh says.

“I just feel like Zayn will hate me now.”

Harry shakes his head no. “Do you know how many times you have gotten angry with me, and I felt like you hated me, but you didn’t because we are best friends, and we love each other.”

“I could never hate you Harry,” Louis says with a small smile.

The rest of the night was spent with hours of Fifa, and talk of Zayn.

\-----------

“Hey Liam.”

“Hi Louis.”

Pause.

This conversation is already feeling anything but comfortable to Liam, and they have only said hi.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” Liam says.

“I know, but I needed to say it to you too.”

“Do you promise me that you really didn’t hit him?”

Immediately Louis says, “Yes, I promise. I dropped the belt the second I realized I was wrong. Do you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you Louis, I was only upset whether there was hitting or no hitting. The way you reacted was wrong, but I believe you.”

“Thank you. When can I come back? I really miss you both.”

Liam starts to bite at his bottom lip. “Tomorrow.”

Without hearing an answer he hung up.

“Liam! The episode is over,” Zayn yells.

Liam walks back into the living room, and picks up his cutie Zaynie.

He then sets him down in his playpen. “Now have some fun with your toys while I clean up in the kitchen.”

“Okay Li.” Zayn quietly says.

Liam walks off with a smile. _He called me Li. I can’t believe it. I really hope this Zayn stays here._

\--------------

Nine hours later.

Liam knew that Zayn would leave his little space sometime, but he had hoped it would be far in the future.

“I’m not taking a bath! I’m not a child!” Zayn says angrily.

“Baby you will love it. There will be bubbles, and toys! It will be super fun.”

Zayn glares at Liam. “You know what else is fun, taking. A. Shower. By. Myself.”

“Kitty can sit on the side of the bath while you have fun.”

Zayns really angry now. He can’t believe that Liam went and pulled the stuffed animal card. “You mean the tiger that I couldn’t care for.”

Liam smiles. “Fine then, no Kitty for three days.”

A part of Zayn feels like screaming, crying, and begging to keep Kitty, but the other part couldn’t care.

“I don’t care.” _But I do care, because who am I going to talk to now during play time, and when I want to not mentally be here._

Liam grabs Kitty off the sink counter, and walks out.

Zayn starts to pull at his lips to calm himself.

Liam then comes back in. “You ready to go in now?”

“No.”

“Zayn do you want a time out or will you take a bath? It’s your decision.”

With his arms crossed, Zayn says, “I’ll go in the stupid bath.”

Liam then starts to take off Zayns one piece then he takes off Zayns dry nappy.

Liam picks Zayn up, and sets him into his warm bath.

Zayn sits in there unamused by his bath toys.

After five minutes of silence. Zayn asks, “Liam it has been about five days now, and I have been here being treated like a child. While Harry and Niall go off and enjoy this break. I haven’t been able to go on the internet or talk to my friends, or smoke and I wonder when will I get to go off and enjoy this break?

“Zayn, what me and the boys are doing for you is helping you. I know you still don’t see it, but you will, and we will do tons of fun things this break. I promise.” Liam says.

“Liam you aren’t listening though. I really don’t want this. Wetting myself is horrible, and sleeping in a crib makes me feel so locked in, and having you undress me, and redress me is super embarrassing. I hear that you are helping me, but to me this feels more like a really long punishment then help.”

Liam isn’t sure what to say, so he sits down on the side of the bath, and says, “Zayn do you remember how you were? Or does it feel distant now since the age play started, because everyone remembers and it was upsetting. You were always out late, even on school nights. Your group of friends would always lead you into some serious stuff too. You almost went to prison for two years because of them, plus you're addicted to cigarettes, and you would get drunk so much that having to find you at 2 am is a regular. Do you know how scary it is to worry where you are when we know your drinking. I usually am worried that you will drive drunk or get in a car with someone drunk or just make a bad decision that you will regret in the morning. What I’m trying to say is that it has been so much more enjoyable to be around sober, angry Zayn then constantly high and drunk Zayn.”

Zayn knows this, but to hear it aloud from Liam. It hurts because he knows he fucks up, and he feels like such an asshole.

“I’m sorry Liam, I’m such an asshole, and a fuck up. I’m sorry I made you worry about me, and for scaring you.” Zayn says with tears in his eyes.

“Zayn no, you don’t need to apologize, and you are not an asshole or a fuck up. You are a great person who has made some mistakes, but the boys and I are here to help you. I know you feel like most of this sucks, but I promise things will be better.”

“Can we just finish the bath. I’m tired, and the water is getting cold.”

“Alright baby. Let me quickly wash your hair.”

\-------------

Zayn is set down into his crib, and Liam tells him to lie down.

Zayn yawns, and lays down.

Liam then pulls the covers onto Zayn. “Goodnight baby.”

Liam takes one more look at Zayn and starts to walk out.

“Wait,” Zayn says.

“Yes baby?”

“Could I please have my tiger to sleep with?” Zayn shyly asks.

Liam frowns. “I’m sorry Zaynie, but you wouldn’t get in the bath earlier, and the consequence was no Kitty for three days.”

Zayn sits up in his crib, and pouts his lip. “Please Liam, please, please.”

“Naughty baby doesn’t get there Kitty. Now no more asking or your getting a twenty minute time out,” Liam threatens.

“Thats not fair. If you really wanted me to start to like this then you would let me have Kitty!” Zayn says raising his voice.

“Baby you are not getting Kitty tonight, and that's that. Now go to sleep.”

Liam starts to walk out again when. “Liam.”

“Yes baby,” he says.

_What if I guilt trip Liam into getting me Kitty._

“You know that people make mistakes, and Liam you make mistakes, and you do things that weren’t the smartest. But you never face silly consequences for your actions,” Zayn says. Pointing out the obvious.

Liam shakes his head. “That is not true at all. I still face consequences, they are just bigger than what little you doesn’t need to deal with.”

_Fine, if he wants me to act little then I will._

“I WANT KITTY NOW! NOW! NOW!” Zayn yells.

Liam just stands there, so Zayn knows he needs to up it a notch.

He grabs his pillow, and blanket and throws it out of the crib. “Liam! Please! I want Kitty,” Zayn cries.

Liam is now standing with his arms crossed, and he looks really unamused.

Zayn then unzips his onesie, and throws it next to his blanket. Zayn then has a brilliant plan. He takes off his nappy, and throws it directly at Liam.

Liam catches it, and calmly sets it on the changing table.

Frustrated Zayn sits down, and starts to pout.

“Did you really think throwing a tantrum would help your case?”

Zayn just continues to quietly pout.

Liam looks around thinking what he should do. He spots the naughty corner in the room, and he knows exactly what to do.

“Alright Zaynie it's time for you to have a nice little time out.”

Zayn shakes his head no.

“Sorry but it is not a choice,” Liam says as he picks Zayn out from the crib.

He sets him on the changing table, and quickly slides the nappy back on. Zayn just continues pouting, and whispers, “You suck. I want fun Harry.”

“Ouch very hurtful baby, but that doesn’t change my mind,” Liam says.

He then sets him on the naughty red rug. Which Zayn has visited a few times in the past few days.

“You have twenty minutes mister then you will go back in your crib.”

“Time outs are stupid. I could honestly sit here for hours without caring, because this punishment is dumb,” Zayn says into the wall.

“Do you want me to add more minutes to your time out, or I could take away your new art supplies if this attitude does not stop,” Liam threans.

“I just wanted the stupid stuffed animal!” Zayn shouts.

Liam knowing he shouldn’t, goes and sits down right next to Zayn. He grabs his left hand, and holds it gently.

“Even though I shouldn’t do this. I will let you have Kitty for the night, if you stay quiet for the rest of time out. Deal?”

Zayn grins. “Deal.”


	5. Spiderman and the other day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I thought I would try writing a chapter title for this chapter, since chapter 5 is kind of boring. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)!

Liam stares at his ceiling in thought about Zayn. He thinks about what Zayn was talking about earlier, and at some points he really understands, but at the same time Liam really does believe he is doing the right thing.

Liam knows Zayn will be way better, but Liam feels Zayn needs someone who is also little. Since he and Louis are the dads, then he thinks Harry, and Niall could be Zayns older brothers. Or possibly something similar to Zayn to make him feel more comfortable with wearing nappies, and sitting in a high chair, etc.

With this in thought in mind Liam finally drifts off to sleep.

\------

“I think it’s best if you both come back home with me,” Louis says.

Harry and Niall both nod their heads in agreement.

“I really miss Zayn, and Liam, so I’d love to go back home, and help with the situation,” Niall expresses.

Louis smiles at the young blonde boy. He loves to hear how much Niall cares for his practically brothers. “Awe that’s so sweet Niall.”

Niall blushes. “Enough with the mushy shit. Let's just get going.”

Louis just smiles, and agrees.

They all packed up in a matter of twenty minutes, and said their goodbyes to Josh.

With their bags in the back, and there seat belts buckled. They were off to their home, and they all are over the moon. Well most of them are...

\------

Zayn wakes up when he hears a creaking noise. He unconsciously grabs at Kitty hoping for her protection.

“Hi Zaynie, it’s time to get ready for this exciting day!” Liam shouts ever so loudly.

Zayn immediately lays back down, and groans. “No.”

Liam ignores that, and picks his baby out from his crib. He brings him to the changing table, and starts to undress him. Zayn is still in and out of being awaking, so he doesn’t seem to mind.

Everything seems fine.

Liam starts to undo the nappy, and he slowly removes it.

Zayn instantly feels the coldness of the air on his bottom, and his face bursts into flames. This is super embarrassing to him, and Zayn wishes that he didn’t have to have his nappy changed because he doesn’t see how this helps him.

“Hurry, please,” Zayn whispers, feeling tears welling up.

Liam hears Zayn's request, and goes a little quicker. He knows that Zayn is still struggling, and he will continue to struggle with this for a while, but eventually he won’t even shed a tear during this time.

Liam walks over to the closet to grab a Spiderman shirt, and a pair of baggy sweats. Zayn doesn’t always have to wear a onesie, plus this outfit will help him feel more comfortable with everything.

“Alright baby, today we have a cute Spiderman top, and some comfy sweats,” Liam says showing off the adorable outfit to Zayn.

Zayn finds some comfort in this. He is really happy that he is wearing something other than a onesie.

The Spiderman made him start to think about Louis, and how he had acted towards him, and how scared Zayn had felt. “Louis,” Zayn whispers.

“What was that sweetie?” Liam asks.

“Louis loves Spiderman.” Zayn states.

Liam picks the boy up from the changing table, and continues to hold him, while he thinks of what to say about Louis.

“He sure does buddy, who’s your favorite superhero?”

Zayn thinks as Liam dresses Zayn.

Zayn's mind is scrambling around trying to pick just one superhero. “I guess superman since batman's your favorite.”

Liam smiles. “Superman! I love superman, but batman has stole my heart.”

Zayn laughs, and Liam is so overjoyed to see Zayn being happy for just a moment.

\----

Liam takes Zayn off the changing table, and sets him onto the floor. Liam quickly sits down right across from him.

“Alright sweetie before we go downstairs for breakfast, we need to talk about the other night.”

Zayn immediately sighs. This is the last thing he wants to talk about.

“I know that you were attempting to leave, and you were wearing clothes that aren’t for you. I love you baby, but there is no way I’m letting it slide, and that's why you are getting a spanking.”

Zayn feels himself about cry. He never ever wanted to get another spanking after the last one. It was so painful, and he felt it all the time.

“Please Liam, no,” Zayn pleads.

Liam really wants to cave in, and just let the boy off with a warning, but he knows if he were to do that then Zayn would never learn.

“You are getting a spanking no matter what sweetie, but you can chose if you want to get it done with now or after breakfast?”

Zayn looks up at the ceiling hoping that someone up there is listening, and will get this to end.

_I wish I had just left when I had a true opportunity. I wouldn’t be awaiting a spanking, and I wouldn’t be wearing a toilet on my ass. I wouldn’t be forced to be a child, and I could finally smoke that cigarette._

“Zayn!”

Zayn looks at Liam with really sad eyes.

“Now or later?” Liam asks.

Zayn knows both sucks, but getting it done with now is better. “Now I guess since I’m going to be in pain either way, and for what? Trying to live my life.”

Liam sucks in a deep breathe. He wishes that he wasn’t the only one here, because this is actually difficult, and he honestly just needs a small break.

“Zayn honey, I’m going to spank you for breaking the rules. I do this for your own good, and I know it hurts, but that's what happens when you decide to do things that won’t help you.”

Zayn completely disagrees with everything Liam says, but he stays quiet, and he stands up waiting for Liam to tell him what to do.

Liam walks over to the chair in the room, and he sits down. He starts to pat his legs to tell Zayn to come lay over his lap. Zayn does, but slowly, and with anger.

“I honestly don’t care anymore! No matter how many times you spank me I will never stop trying, and I will continue to fight this! I’m not a child! I won’t ever be okay with this! I-”

Smack!

Zayn completely stops talking. He feels the pain already in his bottom, and he really forgot how much it hurts.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

Zayn bites the inside of his cheek, so he doesn’t start bawling his eyes out.

Smack! SMACK!

Zayn can’t take it anymore, and he lets out a cry.

“Sweetie it’s okay to cry,” Liam assures him.

Zayn doesn’t care though, because he is only concerned with when the next one will come.

SMack! _I wish I would had left so bad now._

SMACK!

“OW! STOP! LIAM! NO MORE!” Zayn screams, and cries.

He just can’t take it anymore. It feels like he is being stung by a bee over and over again, and he just can’t stand it.

“A few more Zaynie.”

Smack!

“I HATE YOU!”

Smack! Smack! Smack!

Zayn starts thrashing around on Liam's lap to get free, but it doesn’t help him at all since Liam has such a tight grip on him.

“Liam, p-please,” Zayn begs as tears continually fall from his face.

Liam was going to do three more, but Zayn seems in such distress that he can’t. He picks up Zayn, and sets him nicely onto his lap. Zayn quickly buries his face into Liam's shirt, and continues to bawl his eyes out.

“Shh, baby calm down. It’s alright,” Liam says as he rubs Zayn's back.

Zayn ignores Liam, and continues to cry. _It’s not fair! I shouldn’t be getting spanked. I did nothing wrong, but clearly screaming that at Liam isn't going to help me. I need to apologize, but that doesn’t mean that I actually mean it._

A few minutes later Zayn is now only snifflying.

“Now do you understand why I had to do this to you sweetie?”

 _Not really SWEETIE._ “Yes. I’m sorry,” Zayn whispers into his chest.

“Good now we can move past it, and go get some yummy breakfast!”

\-----------

**Alright, so next chapter will focus on the boys coming back! Yay! I thought it’d be best to put that in the next chapter, so this one is a little short. I’m also going to try to update more often, so look out for updates.**


	6. Syrup is sticky, and so is trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I updated! I also I'm still trying at chapter titles which is actually kind of hard. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter, and give me kudos or a comment if you'd like :). ALSO I made a Trailer to the story! Check it out here: http://frozeninsideyoustories.tumblr.com (you have to copy and paste since I don't know how to link it.)

Zayn is sitting in his highchair swinging his legs back and fore. He is attempting to get his mind away from the pain that was just brought upon his bottom. It is quite hard considering every time he moves his bottom, he feels a stinging sensation.

Liam looks over at his sweet baby with a smile. “Guess what you get today?” Liam asks.

Zayn shrugs.

“Chocolate milk!” Liam acounces. He shows Zayn the baby bottle with a smile.

Zayn feels like screaming, so loud that hopefully a neighbor comes over.

“I’d be happier if it wasn’t in a baby bottle.”

Liam ignores that, and sets the baby bottle onto his tray. Zayn sighs, and picks up the bottle that he has been forced to drink from for five days now. Zayn takes a sip, and it is delicious except for the rubber he has to suck on to get this taste.

He continues to take sip after sip, when he spots Liam coming back over, he quickly sets the bottle back down. _I don’t want Liam to think that I accept this bullshit, because I don’t!_

“Alright sweetie, I got eggs, waffles, and strawberries for you,” Liam says with a grin.

_Does his face ever get tired of smiling? I mean I get it Liam you're happy about breakfast, but like take it down like a thousand notches._

“Here it is,” Liam says. He sets down a plate with cut up pieces of syrup covered waffles, and the eggs are also cut up into little pieces. As for his strawberries they sit in a little child cup.

Zayn can’t lie it really looks amazing. He slightly smiles, and is about to start eating when he realizes that he doesn’t have a fork. “Liam!” Zayn shouts.

Liam comes racing into the room, worried. “What’s wrong?”

Zayn points at his food with a look of disgust.

Liam is unsure what is the matter with the food. “Sweetheart, could you tell me what is wrong with the food?”

“Nothing is wrong with the food, but it’s how I eat the food. Syrup is sticking, and the last thing I want is sticky hands, so could I please have a fork?” Zayn asks nicely.

Liam hasn’t allowed Zayn to use silverware at all, this isn’t any different.

“Babies don’t use silverware, they use their hands, and after your done I will clean you up, alright?” Liam says.

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW WITH THIS SHIT!_

“I’m not a baby for the thousand fucking time! I’m also not going to eat then!” Zayn's yells with pure anger.

“Strike one. No swearing, and you will eat without a fork, because if you don’t you will get a second strike, and I will be forced to feed you, so what will it be.”

_He wouldn’t dare force feed me, would he? I don’t care! I’m not eating without a fork, I don’t care if I get a timeout._

Zayn stares at Liam. He picks up a piece of his syrup covered waffle, and starts to bring it towards his mouth. Liam smiles, and is about to open his mouth when Zayn instead throws the piece of waffle right at Liam. It hits him right in the face.

Zayn starts to laugh. _That’s what you get when you mess with me._

Liams constant smile stops, and he frowns. He really didn’t want to do this, but it’s like Zayn is asking for it.

Liam calmly walks to the sink, and washes the syrup off. He then goes to the drawers, and pulls out a fork. He walks back over to a confused Zayn.

Zayn still clearly unaware says, “Did you finally realize that I deserve to eat with a fork like adults do.”

Liam ignores his comment. “Strike three Zayn. After I feed you, you will be getting a twenty five minute time out, and that is that,” Liam says.

Zayn's heart is beating fast. He is in shock. _There is no way I am allowing this. Nope, never, no._

“I won’t allow you to feed me! It’s NEVER happening!” Zayn screams, and bangs his right hand on his tray.

“It is happening because someone forgot how to feed themselves,” Liam tells him.

Zayn stops banging his hand on the tray, and glares at Liam. “I’ll feed myself without a fork, I know how to feed myself.”

Liam turns his head to the side, and starts to mentally bicker with himself. He turns back to Zayn, and smiles. He takes the fork, and picks up a piece of eggs, and starts to make an airplane sound as it travels throughout the air, every second reaching closer to Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn’s eyes widen in disbelief. He says nothing, and keeps his mouth shut.

“Open up Zaynie! Here comes the airplane.”

_No way, No fucking way._

Zayn’s stomach starts to grumble. “See baby you are hungry, and need some food. Open up before you make it harder on yourself.”

Zayn whimpers. _This isn’t fair! I don’t want to be fed like a child._

Zayn puts his hand in front of his mouth. “Liam, please, please let me eat myself,” Zayn begs, and immediately shuts his mouth.

Liam sighs he really doesn’t want to do this, but Zayn dug his own grave. “I thought we would never have to feed you ourselves, but I am feeding you because of your poor decisions,” Liam explains, he does feel bad, but not enough to let Zayn win.

Zayn looks down at the tray of food, and he feels his eyes begin to water.

Liam sees the restraints for Zayn's hands, and he knows he has to use them. He walks over, and restraints Zayn’s left hand to the side of the highchair. Zayn starts to move his left hand, but he can barely move it up.

“You aren’t doing this to my other hand!”

Liam grabs Zayn’s right hand that Zayn will not stop moving. After thirty seconds Liam finally has it locked in.

“Alright baby you will stay here until you allow me to feed you,” Liam says.

_The last thing I want to do is sit in this highchair any longer. My bottom stings from the spanking, and this chair is no comfort to it._

After three minutes Zayn finally allows Liam to feed him. He isn’t happy about it, and he feels so incapable that he wants to cry, but he keeps it to himself.

“Here comes the train, chug a chug a chug a choo choo.”

Zayn opens his mouth for his fifth bite. He chews quickly, and swallows.

Ten minutes later the plate, and strawberries are all gone. “Was that so horrible?” Liam rhetorically asks.

_Yes actually it was Liam. It’s demeaning._

Liam walks over, and takes off the restraints. Zayn instantly starts touching his wrists. “Alright you finish your bottle, then I will bring you to the living room for a time out, but then I will let you play, hows that sound?”

“Fine I guess,” Zayn quietly says. He picks up the bottle, and looks as far away from Liam as he enjoys his chocolate milk.

The front door creaks open, and three familiar voices come into range. Zayn instantly puts the bottle down.

Louis, Niall, and Harry set their things down, and they all race into the kitchen.

Zayn lowers his head, the last thing he wanted was for them to come back. It’s so embarrassing for him, it feels like the first day all over again. At least he has a normal shirt, and sweats on. Zayn also doesn’t want to see Louis, he is still mad at him for what he did.

“Louis, Niall, Harry! Come give me a hug,” Liam says. They all give Liam a hug, and then focus their attention on the baby.

Niall walks (more like races) over to Zayn. He moves the bottle, and lifts the tray up to give Zayn a big hug, Zayn misses Niall, and hugs back.

“I missed you even though it has only been a few days,” Niall whispers into Zayn’s ear.

Zayn smiles almost forgetting this situation. “I missed you too buddy.”

Niall let's go, and Harry walks over to give Zayn a hug. He goes for a awkward side hug, and gives Zayn a little smile.

Zayn allows it, and thinks nothing of it.

Louis starts to walk over to give Zayn a hug, and to apologize to his baby.

Zayn doesn’t look at Louis. “Liam could I please be taken out?” Zayn asks, avoiding the arms that are reaching to hug him.

Liam notices the attempted exchanged that Louis is trying, but sadly is failing at. “Did you finish your bottle?”

_Did you have to say that in front of everyone???_

Zayn’s cheeks start to turn rose red. “Almost,” Zayn quietly says.

Louis backs away, clearly Zayn still needs time.

“Alright fine, but remember I’m bringing you straight to the corner.”

Zayn throws his hands in front of his face. He can’t take this embarrassment anymore. _I swear he is only doing this to make me feel embarrassed._

Niall, and Harry walk out of the kitchen, while Louis stands over by the counter unsure of what he should do.

Liam knows he will have to help Louis with this, but getting Zayn out of the high chair is first. He undoes the straps, and picks Zayn up. Zayn buries his face in Liam's shoulder as he is carried to the corner.

“Alright twenty five minutes, and don’t you dare move or two minutes will be added.”

Zayn nods, he doesn’t feel like talking anymore.

Liam walks off, and Zayn’s mind is wandering everywhere.

The first few minutes suck, and Zayn is so bored. He just wants to get out of the corner. Zayn starts to think about his friends, and he wonders if they think he is blowing them off. _They were suppose to hang out four days ago, they kept talking about this sick place where their is great street art. Zayn was going to go that night, and spray paint their tag, but this happened, and now he is stuck in this house away from that fun. They took that from him._ Zayn starts to shed a few tears, but stops when he hears the sound of Niall, and Harry playing Fifa in the living room.

 _I wish I was sat on the couch playing Fifa._ Zayn starts to shed more tears.

\---

“Times done baby!” Liam says, and picks Zayn up. Zayn is glad, he was sick of that ugly wall color. “Alright off to the playpen of fun!” Liam shouts in excitement.

Zayn frowns. He wishes he could play video games with his friends.

Liam sets him down, and walks off again.

Zayn looks over at all the children toys, and continues to frown.

“Harry you suck at Fifa, like I would like some competition,” Niall says, slightly joking.

“Heyy, that’s not nice. I’m not that bad.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “You think that, it might actually help you.”

Zayn pouts as he now has a view of the T.V. _This isn’t fair! I didn’t ask to be a baby, so why do I have to do this. Wait I’m not a child, and they still haven’t gotten a playpen that I can’t get out of. I grin._

Zayn looks to see where Liam is. He sees him, and Louis talking in the kitchen. Perfect. Zayn stands up, and steps over the playpen. He starts to walk towards the door when an irish voice stops him. “Where you going Zayn?” Niall asks, even if he already knows.

Zayn turns toward Niall. _Lie or be truthful.._ “I’m leaving,” Zayn says with confidence.

Niall laughs. _What an ass._ “Sorry, but I can’t let you do that, so will you please go back to your playpen, or I will call Liam in here.”

_I want to scream. I want to scream. I need to scream!_

Knowing that it isn’t the right time Zayn walks back over to the stupid playpen. _There is nothing fun to do in this playpen. Kitty is still gone for two more days, but I don’t really care anymore. Plus I’m not allowed to do art while in here which makes no sense._ Zayn stares at the children's toys, but does not play with them. After a few minutes Zayn looks back at the boys playing video games.

\---

It has been thirty minutes, and all Zayn has done is watch the boys play Fifa.

Liam walks in, and notices that Zayn isn’t playing with his toys, instead he has his focus on the T.V. screen. Liam walks over to the playpen. “Zayn, why aren’t you playing with your toys?” Liam asks.

Zayn looks at Liam, and rolls his eyes. “Because they are for children Liam.”

“You are a child silly, and if you just give these toys a chance I bet you will have fun!”

 _No!_ “They aren’t fun though, and you aren’t in my shoes, so you don’t get it!” Zayn yells. He is so done with Liam.

Liam sighs. “Calm down baby. I hear you. Would it make you feel better if I come sit in their with you, and play?”

Zayn lays on his back, and lets out a breathe. “Could I play Fifa with Harry, and Niall instead?” Zayn asks.

“You already know the answer, and it’s no. Now go, and play with the blocks because they are super fun!” Liam says, completely ignoring Zayn’s request.

Zayn shakes his head no as tears fall from his eyes. They slide down the side of his face. _This is torture._

Liam steps in, and sits next to Zayn. He sees Zayn crying, and Liam wipes away a few of the fallen tears. “Oh Zaynie it’s okay, don’t cry, shh,” Liam cooes.

Zayn closes his eyes hoping that this time it’s a dream.

\-----

Zayn wakes up in the living room. Zayn yawns, and sits up. He quickly notices that everyone else is here too.  _It feels like the first day all over again._

"What's going on?" Zayn questions.

Liam clears his throat, and says, "Since everyone is back we thought it would be best to talk about what has been going on."

Zayn perks up at this.

Louis stands up from his seat. Louis knows that right now is the best time to fix things with Zayn before more serious things are discussed. Louis takes a deep breathe.  _You can do this._

"Before we get to that I need to say something to Zayn. Zayn, I'm so sorry that I scared you, and for yelling at you. I let my anger take over my thought process, and I would never spank you with a belt, or wash your mouth out with soap, I promise." Louis eyes are filled with tears ready to spill over at he stares at a expressionless face.

Zayn isn't sure if he should forgive him. He knows that Louis didn't harm him, but the thought that Louis was going to before he realized his wrong is really upsetting.

"I get that you feel sorry, and bad or whatever, but you still came up to me with fire in your eyes, a belt in one hand, and a bar of soap in the other. Like you have been my friend forever, yet I say that word, and you act so irrationally. If I forgive you how can I trust that it won't happen again?" Zayn asks.

Louis wipes the tears that fall from his eyes. "You can believe me when I say that I'm sorry Zayn, I really am. You have known me for a long time, and you know what kind of person I am, so trust the person you have known for years. You know that I'm not perfect, and you aren't or Liam isn't, but I can give you a promise, and you can trust that I'll keep it," Louis says while tears continue down his face.

_Fuck Louis never cries, he has got to mean it._

"I forgive you, now quit crying, and give me a hug."

Louis instantly runs towards Zayn, and pulls him up into a hug. Louis squeezes tightly, and Zayn holds on just as tight.

It's such a nice moment that everyone is almost forgetting the real reason they are all in the living room, and this moment will only last for a second. Liam knows this, but Zayn not yelling, and fighting, or crying is a great time.

They let go of each other, and Zayn sits back down with a small smile, and so does Louis.

Liam gets up, and is ready to talk about the elephant in the room. "I'm glad you two made up, but now we need to talk about Zayn, and this situation."

_Lovely.._


	7. Let Me Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :). I just want to say that I will be updating again soon, because I finally have some time to write :). Also Happy early New Year!!! I hope everyone has a great night :).

 

The atmosphere of the living room feels eerie. Zayn feels this, and he is unsure what to think about what Liam is saying. His mind is also focusing on the fact that the door is only twenty steps away, but Niall is sitting to his left, and Louis is to the left too. It would be a disaster to get up, and run out. There are so many negatives, and Zayn isn't in the mood for them.

"Zayn! Zayn! Are you listening to me?"

Zayn looks up to see Liam snapping his fingers in his face. "Clearly I'm listening!"

"Woah no need to yell baby," Liam says.

_Then don't yell at me!_

Liam steps back to the middle of the living room to continue where he left off. "Alright, so we understand that these past few days haven't been the best, but we are trying to help you. We know you probably find that hard to believe, but we are, and we are going to continue doing this no matter what you say. But we all agreed that we would allow you to tell us anything you want to, the floor is yours."

_I better not be wasting my breathe._ "Alright," Zayn says.

Zayn gets up from the couch, and goes, and sits where Liam was standing. "Could I have a chair?"

"Of course my baby," Liam says. Liam walks over to the kitchen, and grabs a chair. Liam was going to grab the highchair, but Zayn would have flipped, and Liam really isn't up for that.

"Uh, Thanks," Zayn says. He sits down in the chair, and looks out at his audience, and the door.

_I hope they will change their minds about this age play thing after I explain._

"I want to start off by saying that I hate this, I really do. I'm also sick of being stuck here like I'm in college, it's normal to go out, and get drunk, or high, or both. I know I worried you guys, but instead of telling me that you guys forced me into age play. What's your plan when I escape, or get a hold of a phone to call the police, and I'll tell them how all my friends turned into a bunch of sick perverted people. I don't think they will take well to 'we were just trying to help our friend', while you're sitting in a holding cell!" Zayn screams. He gets up from the chair ignoring all his shocked friends faces, and bolts it to the front door.

Louis snaps out of it, and races over to Zayn. He has the door wide open, and is yelling help. Louis slams the door shut, and grabs a hold of Zayn. Zayn starts kicking his legs at anything, and he is wiggling his whole body. "Let me go!" Zayn screams. Louis holds tighter, and starts to carry him up the stairs.

"I don't want to be here anymore! Let me go!" Zayn yells. Louis says nothing, and walks into Zayn's room. Louis sets Zayn down into the crib. Zayn instantly starts crying. "No! I don't want to be in this fucking crib! Let me out! Just let me leave, I didn't mean what I said. Please!" Zayn screams. He starts rattling the crib by shaking the bars, anything to get Louis to see that he wants to go.

"Alright Zaynie, time to go to sleep." Louis says. He hits the light switch off, and walks out ignoring Zayn's break down.

"Louis! Come back you asshole!" Zayn screams.

After five minutes of screaming profanities at the air he stops shaking the bars, and lays down in the crib. The tears continue to pour down his face.

_What was I thinking? I wasn't! I fucked up so bad. I'm going to be in so much trouble. I'm probably getting a spanking, oh god. I really don't want to be spanked again. I failed again. I really thought I would have escaped this time. This sound better in my head... I should have never said any of that. Now they know that I would tell the cops. What if they never stop this age play? What if I become missing, and I'm never to be found again? What if they become scared, and kill me?_ **_That's crazy! They are your friends, they planned this, and they have kept you here for five days, and gave no indication that they would do such a thing._** _I guess, but I wish I wouldn't have said what I did. It was stupid, and now I'm in this crib, I have to pee, and everyone._

"Zayn."

Zayn quickly sits up when he hears Liam's voice.

He shuts the door, and brings the rocking chair over to the crib. Liam sits down, and stares at Zayn's tear stained face. Liam is unsure what to say, but silence is worse than anything he could say. "Do you remember that time me, and you went to pick up that UPS package, because the company wouldn't bring it to this house, so we had to drive two hours to get it."

Zayn listens unsure how to react to Liam's calm demeanor.

"We were almost there when you got a text from someone who made you completely change your attitude.You went from happily singing with me to turning down the radio, and being completely silent. I had attempted to ask you what was wrong, but you kept saying nothing. I-"

"Liam." Sniffle. "What are you doing? Why are we talking about something from two years ago? And why are you so calm? I'm so confused."

Liam gets up from the rocking chair, and walks over to the books. "Because I don't know what to say. I hate silence, so I had to say something. Plus I'm not shocked that, that is the way you feel about us. You've tried to escape a lot, and I know that if you left right now you'd turn us in, because you deny to see that we are helping you."

_I don't want your help._

"I didn't ask for this. You guys are my roommates, and friends, but you aren't my parents, you aren't the person in charge of me. I am. I'm an adult who can make their own decisions."

Liam shakes his head, and turns his attention back to Liam. "Very dumb decisions that is."

"Screw you!"

"Calm down. I'm just being honest. Zayn, we discuss this a few nights ago in the bathtub, we talked about how all you do is ruin yourself. When was the last time you went to one of your classes?"

"I can't remember," Zayn quietly says.

"Well I remember. It was three weeks ago, and you only went to the last twenty minutes of it."

Zayn closes his eyes, he wishes he wasn't here.

"Your parents wasted their money this semester, because it turns out that you failed two classes, and somehow you got two D's in the others."

"Get out."

Liam shakes his head, no.

"I don't want to talk about this. Leave." Zayn says. He grabs his blanket, and throws it over his whole body.

"You can't shut me out anymore Zayn, I'm not done talking, so I'm not leaving. The grades you got could get you kicked out. Do you realize how serious this is? Your GPA will drop. If you continue to hang with those friends, get drunk, and high, and vandalize that you are going to end up broke, have no college degree, and you'd probably get arrested. I'm surprised you haven't yet."

Tears are spilling out from Zayn's eyes. He knows that's true, but he has done everything to avoid that truth. He can't hide from it when he stuck in that crib. All the age play has done is make him sober, and more aware of what he was doing, but Liam saying that. It hurts.

"I..Know," Zayn whispers from under the comfort of his blanket.

Liam walks over to the crib. "But that's why we are doing this, so that next semester we can get you to class, and that we can help with your drinking, and drug problem. We don't want you to end up like that, we want you to succeed, and I know it will take a while to see that, but I won't stop until you're better."

Zayn didn't respond, so Liam lifted the blanket off of his face to see that Zayn was 'out'. Liam sets the blanket back down, but now the blanket didn't cover his face.

Liam tucks him in, and whispers, "Sweet dreams baby."

Liam feels things will change, but he is nervous that Zayn will never accept the age play. Liam also worries that Zayn feels like he wants to change some of his mistakes, but will latch back to his old habits the second he can get his hands to it. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I wasn't going to update yet, but I haven't decided what should happen next. I have like a list of events that is suppose to happen, but now I added things in that I wasn't going to add in, so now it's a mess, and I'm figuring it out, but here is another chapter! Two updates in one week :)! Next week I'm going to try to do one, and possibly a second update.

The next day

 

The boys decided late last night that Zayn needs to stay in his room for the whole day. They believe leaving him in their will allow him to think about everything that Liam said, and they hope it’ll change him a bit. 

 

Zayn realized something was up when he wasn’t brought down for breakfast. Louis had came in earlier to change his nappy, but then he left. Zayn was confused, but didn’t think much of it since he was still embarrassed about the nappy change. 

 

_ Flashback to last night _

 

_ “Things need to change,” Liam starts. He had just explained what had happened when he went into Zayn’s room.  _

 

_ Louis nodded his head. “I think he will just keep fighting it, and escaping. We need to make him want to be good, besides the warning of a spanking. We need a positive thing if he continues his good behavior.”  _

 

_ “We do that already Louis, like he gets his art supplies, or his stuffed animal if he was good.”  _

 

_ “Stuffed animal?” Harry questions. _

_ “I gave Zayn a stuffed tiger, and he started to like it, he even gave the tiger a name, Kitty.” _

 

_ Louis smiles. “That is so cute!” Niall nods in agreement.  _

 

_ Louis stops gushing for a moment to go back to what he was saying. “I meant like he builds up to it somehow.”  _

 

_ Niall’s eyes light up at what Louis said. He knows exactly what to do. “Guys, I have a great idea, when I was little my school gave you stars for good behavior, and at the end of each day you could trade your stars in for a prize from the prize box. What if we made a board with Zayn’s name on it, and prizes he can earn, like big boy prizes.” _

 

_ Louis shakes his head, yes. “I love it. We allow him prizes that he will actually want, because clearly he doesn’t like every aspect of age play, so we would allow him to maybe mess in the toilet instead of his nappy.”  _

 

_ Niall jumps in. “He wanted to play Fifa, so he could play Fifa with me, and Harry.”  _

 

_ Liam has been shaking his head no ever since Niall opened his mouth. “This chart defeats the whole purpose of doing age play!”  _

 

_ Niall, and Louis look at one another, and nod.  _

 

_ “I speak on behalf of me, and Niall by saying that we are trying to help him fix his life, and forcing him to like all little kids stuff isn’t going to work. It won’t make him want to change. I believe age play is great for him, but if he sees that if he starts to cooperate with the rules then he can have privileges that he misses. We can’t keep him in age play forever, or at least until we believe he is better. I thought treating him like a child with only child things is what he needs, but now I see that he needs more than that. He needs to want to change the way he acts, and what better way than that.” _

 

_ Liam is not certain about this. He believes things can change by getting him to age lower.       _

 

_ “I hear what you’re saying, but the whole point of this is to get him to change by fixing his behavior as you would to a child. If we incorporate this board then he will take it to his advantage, and there will be no more age play.”  _

 

_ Louis jaw drops open. Is Liam really that scared? “Liam you’re acting crazy. If we let him play Fifa or mess in his nappy, you automatically go to he will take advantage of the situation. I don’t see how that is even remotely possible. It will help him change, and I’m going to prove it.”  _

 

_ Liam stays calm. “Fine whatever, but when it doesn’t work, and I have to fix this mess I won’t be happy.”  _

 

_ Louis rolls his eyes. “You won’t have to fix anything.” Louis yells. He races out of the room, and goes up to his bedroom.  _

 

_ Liam looks over at Niall waiting for him to say something.  _

 

_ Niall shrugs, and leaves.  _

 

_ Liam looks over at Harry who is blankly staring at his glowing phone. Liam walks over, and takes a seat next to Harry. _

 

_ “Earth to Harry,” Liam starts.  _

 

_ Harry looks up from his device unamused. “What?”  _

 

_ “I want another voice on the matter. I want to know what you think about it?” _

 

_ “I really don’t care,” Harry says quite uninterested in the matter at hand.   _

 

_ Liam is quite taken back. This wasn’t what he was expecting. “Is something wrong?” Liam asks, worried.  _

 

_ “No.”  _

 

_ Liam clearly knows something is up. Harry usually isn’t one to act like this. “I can tell when you’re lying to me.” _

 

_ Harry feeling frustrated starts to talk before thinking. “Liam just shut the fuck up! God, I said nothing was wrong, so leave it.” Harry gets out of his chair, and pushes it over making it collide with the floor. Harry doesn’t even look at Liam as he starts to storm off.  _

 

_ Liam can’t believe he just did that. It was completely disrespectful. Liam leans down, and picks up the chair. Liam leaves the kitchen, and walks up the stairs. He starts to walk to Harry's room when he decides that can be dealt with later. Instead he walks into Louis room unannounced.  _

 

_ “Thanks for knocking,” Louis says being sarcastic.  _

 

_ Liam ignores his comment. “I just want to start off by saying sorry for what I said. I might have overreacted, a bit.” _

 

_ Louis raises his eyebrow. “A bit?”   _

 

_ “Don’t push it.”  _

 

_ Louis starts to laugh. “Anyway, we need to talk about what we should do about Zayn’s little outburst today.” _

 

_ Louis nods. “Clearly a spanking should be given.”  _

 

_ Liam hates that, but he knows they have too. “I really don’t enjoy seeing him in such pain, I have spanked him once, and I hated doing it.” _

 

_ Louis knows what he has got to do. “I’ll give him the spanking this time. I have already, and I believe I’m the best one to do it.”  _

 

_ Liam agrees. “Alright, I also think we should put him in timeout.”  _

 

_ “What about leaving him in the room for the day?” Louis suggests.  _

 

_ “That seems harsh.”  _

 

_ “I think that way he will be able to really think about what he did, and really take in your conversation.”  _

 

_ “Alright yeah, so tomorrow you will spank him, and he will be in a ‘day timeout’,” Liam says. _

 

_ Louis nods.  _

 

_ Flashback over  _

 

Zayn looks over at his Winnie the Pooh clock. The time is eleven a.m. He was brought breakfast then he was left alone, that was over an hour ago. Zayn is bored out of his mind, and hates being cooped up in his crib. 

 

“Liam!” Zayn shouts. Within a minute in walks Harry. 

 

“Hi Zayn,” Harry calmly says. 

 

Zayn isn’t in the mood for small talk, and he specifically wanted Liam. “First I want to speak with Liam, second why the hell I’m I still in this cage?” 

 

Harry shakes his finger. “Language Zayn, and Liam isn’t here right now, but I am here, and you should know why you’re in your crib.” 

 

Zayn gives Harry a fake smile then he proceeds to grab his pillow, and he throws it at Harry. 

 

“Zayn, really?” Harry says, slightly irritated. 

 

“Really Harry,” Zayn says. He then shows Harry his middle finger. Harry instead of doing what Louis explained to do when he goes in there, he gives Zayn the finger back. 

 

“You can get as angry as you want, and throw things, and cuss at me, but I’m not the one who is stuck in a crib.” 

 

“You’re an asshole!” Zayn yells. 

 

Harry picks up the pillow that was thrown at him, and he is really tempted to throw it back, and swear right back at him, but instead he puts the pillow nicely into his crib. Harry stays by the crib, and whispers, “You are going to need that pillow after Louis is done spanking your ass.” 

 

Zayn’s eyes go wide in shock.  _ I’m getting a spanking today. Spanking today. Today. No!  _

 

“Also I hope he uses his brush on you, you deserve it.” 

 

Zayn snaps out of his trance, and says. “Why are you being like this Harry! Why are you mad at me? Louis!” Zayn Screams. 

 

Louis drops the dish he was doing in the sink. He races up the stairs, and slams Zayn’s door open. “What’s wrong?” Louis asks concerned. 

 

Harry, and Zayn both start to talk at the same time. 

 

“Hold on! One at a time. Harry go first.” 

 

_ Why would you let the asshole speak first!  _

 

“Well I walked in here, and did what you told me to do Louis, then he started cussing, and throwing all his belongings at me, I then put them back in his crib, and he started screaming for you.” 

 

_ That was so fake, there's no way he is going to believe that _ . 

 

“It’s alright Harry, he does it a lot. I should have just went in when he called for Lia-” 

 

“How can you believe him! I haven’t even told my side yet,” Zayn yells, feeling frustrated. 

 

Louis starts rubbing at his face. This is the last thing he wants to deal with right now. 

 

“Before you do, did you a.) Cuss at Harry. b.)Throw things at Harry. c.) Start screaming for me like it was life, or death?” Louis questions. 

 

“Yes, but-” 

 

“But nothing baby. I need to finish the dishes, but then I will be back, and I will be dealing with last night's behavior, and today’s understand?” 

 

Zayn’s eyes are welling up with tears. How could he not listen to him. 

 

“Zayn, do you understand?” Louis says, or practically yells.

 

“Yes,” Zayn quietly says. 

 

Louis walks out, and then Harry waits till Louis is out of sight to say, “I wonder what Louis will think when I suggest using a brush during that spanking.” 

 

Harry leaves, and slowly shuts the door.

 

The second it is closed Zayn bursts into tears.  _ I fucking hate Harry! He is such an asshole! Why would he do such a thing to me. I know we haven’t really talked much lately, but I did nothing to start this. But who is going to listen to me! I’m fucking being forced to be a child, and everyone immediately believes I’m just acting out. I swear if Louis even dares to hit me with a brush then I’ll....I’ll.  _ **_Kick, and scream, but it won’t work, and you will still be spanked with whatever he choses._ ** _ SHUT UP!  _

 

Zayn lays down onto his stomach, and puts his head into his pillow to muffle his cries. 

  
“W-why can’t t-they believe me.”  _ Liam would believe me.  _


	9. It's Going To Be A Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Have you all listened to Zayn's new album? If you have what's your favorite song? At the moment mine is Fool for you, and Golden.

Louis sets the last dish in the dishwasher then he closes it, and starts the cycle. 

 

“Louis!” Harry shouts. 

 

“Yeah Harry?” 

 

“Can we talk?” Harry asks. 

 

“Sure but make it quick, I need to go fold my laundry.”  

 

Harry enters the kitchen and takes a seat down at the table. He rubs awkwardly at his chin unsure of how to start the conversation. 

 

Louis notices this, so he goes and sits near Harry at the table. “Alright what do you want to talk about?” Louis questions. 

 

Harry looks up at Louis. “I’m not going to slowly lean into it, it’s about Zayn.” Louis eyebrows raise. “I think we have been too easy on him, and if we keep being easy on him then how's he ever going to change.” 

 

Louis isn’t quite sure where Harry is going with this, but he’s all ears. 

 

“So what I’m getting at is I don’t think just using your hand will get the message across to Zayn, I think using a brush would open his eyes,” Harry says hiding his smile. He has got to play the concerned card. 

 

Louis could never, that is way too harsh. “Harry I can’t use a brush on Zayn. I understand that you are concerned and all, but this is really hard for him, and I honestly think what Zayn did wasn’t concerning enough to use a brush.”

 

Harry feels the sting of each word, Harry hearing a no is uncommon. All his life people have agreed with him, or gave him the go ahead. Harry isn’t sure what to say, he feels like lashing out until he gets his way, but he knows Louis most likely won’t change his mind. 

 

Harry gets up, he walks over to the refrigerator to look for a drink. Louis sighs, he isn’t sure how to cut the tension that has began to build. 

 

Harry grabs a blue powerade, he holds it tightly in his right hand. He feels himself about to explode with anger just thinking about reasons why that piece of shit should get his behind severely hit, but instead he bites his tongue.  

 

Louis finally feels he has the right words to say, he turns around to face him, but he is met with no one but himself. Louis leaves the table, and heads for the stairs. 

**_Slam!_ **

 

Louis turns his attention towards the door, he walks over, and proceeds to open the door. He looks around trying to spot Harry, he looks off to his right and sees a young woman who most likely is going to college. Louis is about to zone out when he hears Harry’s Range Rover start. Louis walks out of the doorway, he starts to run over to Harry’s car that is slowly pulling out of the drive way. 

 

“Harry wait! Where are you going?” 

 

Harry feels that he doesn’t have to explain anything to Louis, so Harry ignores his shouting, and focuses on pulling out. 

 

“Harry! Are you serious right now! Where the he- heck are you going?” 

 

Louis doesn’t care if Harry leaves, but he needs to know where he is going. 

 

Louis knows this is stupid, but he needs to stop him. Louis rushes in front of the car forcing Harry to hit the breaks. 

 

Harry isn’t in the mood for Louis shit. Harry rolls down his window, and shouts, “Get the fuck out of my way tomlinson!” 

 

“Once you tell me where you are going!” 

 

Harry doesn’t want to start a full on fight in their front yard, so he squeezes tightly at the steering wheeling. “I’m going to the gym, now will you let me leave.” 

 

Louis really doesn’t want to let a pissed off Harry leave, but at least he is going to the gym to blow off that steam. “Alright, can you send me a text, or call me when you are leaving?” He asks. He starts to move out of the way, but slowly so he can get an answer. 

 

“Fine yeah whatever,” Harry quickly says. He takes his last step away from the car, and Harry is immediately speeding off. 

 

Louis walks back inside feeling off. Louis knows that Harry is a bit of a hot head, but the way he was acting was crazy. Louis can’t understand why Harry would get that upset over something so little. He feels Harry might just be really concerned for Zayn, but the problem with that is Harry has shown that he doesn’t seem to care all that much about what everyone is doing for Zayn. 

 

Louis shakes his head. He is clearly overthinking everything, Louis believes that Harry is fine, he might have some anger issues, but he will be fine after the gym he thinks.  

\---

 

Zayn didn’t realize until now (after being sat in a crib for hours) the luxury that he was living in. Zayn hates what the guys are doing to him, but sitting in the crib is like a time out. In time out he thinks, and he hasn’t been able to stop thinking. 

 

Zayn had stopped crying a while ago, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the spanking.  _ I’ve been spanked a few times, but never with something other than the hand. Even if I hate getting a spanking Liam had promised me that they would never use anything more than the hand. The problem is Liam isn’t here. Louis is, and he was going to hit me with a belt, A BELT! He did apologize and promised he never would, but with Harry in his ear it changes everything.  Harry has been giving me the cold shoulder for over a month, it has become pretty clear now that I’m forced to be sober all the time. Honestly if anyone needs helps it’s that exploding volcano! It’s just not fair that I’m living in hell, rotting away, while Harry gets to continue being his dick self.  _

 

“Knock, Knock,” Niall says instead of actually knocking. 

 

Zayn snaps out of his thoughts putting his full attention towards the door. 

 

Niall opens the door to see Zayn staring blankly towards him. Niall flashes a smile at Zayn feeling unsure of how exactly he is suppose to interact with Zayn. 

 

_ Oh great.. Niall’s here.  _

 

Niall stares down at Zayn in the crib. Niall cheeks start to go cherry red, he is feeling a bit of secondhand embarrassment. This is still all so odd for Niall, even if he thinks he is okay with this he still has his doubts. 

 

“Why don’t you pull up a chair Niall, you seem to enjoy the show,” Zayn spits out. 

 

Niall feels slightly taken back, he wasn’t expecting Zayn to be angry with him. “Sorry about that Zayn, I just wanted to see how you are doing,” Niall says. He takes a step back hoping that Zayn’s anger will lessen. 

 

“I’m fucking great Niall! Actually wait no I’m not, I’m actually feeling pretty shitty!” 

 

Niall wants to be like Liam and tell Zayn that he can’t swear because babies don’t swear, but he feels conflicted now that it is just him, and Zayn, it’s a lot different when he is with all the other boys. 

 

“I’m sorry that your day isn’t going so well, but we had to do this because of the outburst you had. I’m not even suppose to be in here, but I miss you. And I know you aren’t happy with us, but it’s nice to actually talk with you, we haven’t really talked much lately,” Niall says feeling his eyes slightly welling up.

 

Zayn sighs. _ At least for once someone isn’t treating me like a child.  _  “Niall you know this isn’t fair. The way they treat me is horrible, I just want everything to go back to normal. I swear if you stop this then we can talk whenever, you can even come with me out to the bars, I know you love to drink some pints.” Niall nods, he really does love pints. “It’d be great so let me out, I’ll change into something more me then will leave, and come back when the rest of them have their heads right.” Zayn is convinced that it won Niall over just based on the smile that is plastered on his face.

 

Niall starts laughing, but quickly stops realizing that is not an appropriate reaction.  _ Zayn really does sound like every other addict.  _ “Yeah I’m not falling for that. I miss talking to you, but not the you who stumbled in here higher than a kite six days ago.” 

 

Zayn is furious, he really thought that Niall hadn’t fallen into their pit, but nope he is just like the others. 

 

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Zayn screams.

 

Niall jumps back in shock. He stares at a fuming Zayn who looks ready to throw a punch his way. Niall decides it’s best to let him cool off. He walks to the door and is just about to leave when he sees that Zayn is sobbing. Niall isn’t quite sure what to do, so he races out to find Louis. 

 

Zayn feels like his bladder is about to explode at any moment. This causes him to start sobbing at the pain, and the humiliation he will soon feel. 

 

_ I don’t want to wet again. Oh god please!  No! I’ve been holding it for hours, and all I want to do is release the fluids to finally ease the pain, but the feeling of disgusting warm piss is the worse feeling in the world. I need to breathe, 1 breathe in, 2 breathe out, 1 breathe in, 2 breathe out. I’m fine, I’m fine, I don’t need to pee, I don’t need to pee.  _

 

Zayn managed to ease his breathing a little bit, but the tears will not stop falling, even some snot is dripping out. 

 

Louis practically slams the door open, he races over to the crib to see his baby bawling his precious little eyes out. “Baby what’s wrong?” 

 

Zayn grabs his blanket to cover his face with it, the last thing he wants to do is talk to someone about his problem. 

 

“Is someone shy?” Louis asks. 

Zayn attempts to make himself invisible by pulling his legs up to his chest, and he throws the blanket so that it covers every part of him. 

 

“Aww baby there’s no need to hide from me, but if that’s where you feel most comfortable I’ll allow it. You just got to tell me what is really going on in that head of yours, and please no naughty words or things will be even worse during your spanking.” 

 

_ Oh god! I almost forgot about that.  _

 

Zayn doesn’t move, but he is shaking and Louis instantly notices. “Oh no baby, I wasn’t trying to scare you, I was just reminding you alright. You have nothing to worry about,” Louis says. He really wants to be there for Zayn, but it’s difficult when his emotions are all over the place.

 

Zayn stops shaking. He wasn’t shaking because of the threat, but because he really needs to pee. He quickly crosses his legs, it slightly helps but he knows it won’t stop it forever. 

 

“I’m having a really shit- crappy day, but it’d be better if I could leave this room.” 

 

Zayn has a plan, and it involves him not wetting his nappy. 

 

Louis sighs, he really shouldn’t let him out, but he’s having a crappy day and Louis doesn’t want that. 

 

“Alright baby you got me, I’ll let you be out for fifteen minutes in the playpen.”

 

Zayn’s face lights up.  _ This is amazing! Now all I have to do is somehow sneak off to the bathroom.  _

 

Louis reaches down, and pulls the blanket off of Zayn. Louis instantly sees his red faced baby; he didn’t realize how crappy Zayn’s day really was going. 

 

“Baby can you please not be fuzzy as I bring you downstairs? Remember this is a privilege and if you start acting up I’ll bring you right back up, okay?” 

 

“Alright, whatever,” Zayn quietly replies. 

 

_ I have to wait till I’m in the playpen, and out of eyesight.  _

 

\------------

 

_ Louis and Niall have been hovering over me for the past five minutes. If I don’t direct their attention elsewhere then I’m going to end up in an even shitier mood.  _

 

Zayn stares at the toys in the playpen, and instantly an idea pops up.  _ Throw a toy as far as you can, and one will get it.  _ **_But what about the other one?_ ** _ Ask for water, and then make your break for the bathroom.  _

 

“Louis could you get me a glass of water?” 

 

Louis perks up at the mention of his name. “Of course! I’ll get you a bottle.” 

 

_ A FUCKING BOTTLE!  _ **_Focus on the mission._ ** _ Right okay.  _

 

Zayn sees Louis disappear into the kitchen, he knows it’s best to get a toy car now. He picks one up, which shocks Niall, but Zayn isn’t going for shock value. Zayn starts moving it around, and then he stops, he looks up at Niall, he smiles, then without much thought Zayn throws the car as far as he can. 

 

Niall’s mouth widens into an o. He isn’t sure why Zayn would do such a thing, but he turns away from Zayn, and starts looking for the toy car. 

 

_ It’s working!  _ Zayn wastes no time, he stands up, and he easily steps out of the playpen. Zayn looks behind him, and still no one sees that he is out. Zayn knows he is wasting time, so he starts racing towards the stairs towards the bathroom. He is at the top, and almost to the bathroom. 

 

“Zayn! Where do you think you’re going?” Louis shouts from the bottom of the stairs. 

 

_ Run! I need to make it to the bathroom.  _

 

Zayn pushes the bathroom door open, and quickly slams it shut and locks it. 

 

“Zayn you better open this door right now! I will give you to the count of three then I’m using my key.” 

 

Zayn is barely listening, he is attempting to take his onesie off, but the zip keeps getting stuck. Zayn is about to start crying from the frustration of his onesie, how bad he has to pee, and Louis’ annoying yelling.

 

“2! Don’t make me say three.” 

 

_ I need to pee! I need to pee! This nappy is way too fucking tight, I really need to get it off before that fucker comes in.  _

 

“Alright I gave you a fair chance, and now you are in big trouble mister!” 

 

Zayn finally rips the nappy off. He reaches for the toilet seat, he lifts it up, and starts to let go. 

 

**_Slam!_ ** Zayn jumps making pee fly everywhere. 

 

Louis grabs Zayn by the waist, this causes Zayn to stop peeing, but he wasn’t done. He starts wiggling in Louis arms. Louis quickly lands a smack to Zayn’s ass. Zayn quits wiggling, and he starts to cry. 

 

“I can not believe you would do that Zayn! We have all told you time, and time again that wetting your nappy is okay, and using a toilet is a no no.” 

 

“L-Let me go!” Zayn screams as tears pour down his face.

 

“No mister you are in big trouble.” 

 

\----

 

Harry presses the number six on the treadmill, it speeds up, and Harry starts to run. After thirty seconds he hits seven, the treadmill starts going faster. Another thirty seconds go, and Harry hits nine, he is now sprinting, he hits ten, (the fastest the treadmill will go) his breathing is going all over the place, Harry didn’t care to pace himself. 

 

He continues to sprint on ten for one minute, he doesn’t plan on stopping anytime soon. 

 

_ Fucking Zayn! Such an asshole! Louis is a fucking asshole too! Screw him, Screw them all!  _

 

“Hey!” Harry looks over to the sound of the noise. It’s a young man, he has short brown hair, slim body, and he has a plain white tee shirt, and black shorts on. 

 

Harry takes his headphones out. “What?” 

 

“I think you should slow down, your face is red.” 

 

“And?”

 

“It’s not safe, you have got to pace yourself, or your going to pass out. I know because when I first started going on the treadmills, I would start at nine, and I learned the hard way when I passed out after fifteen minutes.”

 

Harry doesn’t feel like passing out, so he slows himself down to a four. 

 

“I’m Nathan.”

 

“Harry.”

 

Nathan reaches down onto the floor into his gym bag, and pulls out a water, he stands up, and hands it to Harry.

 

“Well Harry you got to stay hydrated too.”

 

Harry agrees. “Thanks Nathan.”

 

“Yeah no problem. Harry do you care if I ask you why you are hitting it so hard at the gym?” 

 

Harry has now put the treadmill on pause, so that he could take a drink of water, he swallows, and says, “I was trying to get my mind off some things, but it really didn’t take away my anger.” 

 

Nathan nods. “I won’t dig any deeper, but why don’t you come downstairs, and do a little boxing with me?” 

 

_ Why not.  _ “Sure, but I haven’t done much boxing.” 

 

 


	10. Pain And Regret

Louis straps Zayn’s left leg down, so that he is now immobile. 

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!” 

Louis ignores Zayn’s screams. He reaches down to grab a nappy, a nappy that is light green with tiny blue swirls. Louis looks back over to a bawling Zayn, who has stopped thrashing around, and is now lying still with tears pouring out. 

I-I just want to go back home, I hate living here, and I know I’ll never escape this torture. 

“Baby, I’m pretty disappointed in you right now, but you need to calm down. Everything will be alright.”

Fucking lies. Nothing will ever be alright! 

“F-fuck you!” Zayn cries out. 

Louis quickly lifts Zayns legs up as high as he can, and smacks Zayn’s ass. 

“Ow,” Zayn cries. 

“No swearing baby,” Louis says. 

Zayn says nothing, and looks over at the bland wall. 

Louis waits until Zayn is only sniffling when he starts putting Zayn into his nappy. Zayn barely moves, he knows nothing good will come out of moving. 

Louis finishes taping the nappy, and he looks over at Zayn who is still staring at the wall. 

“Baby turn around,” Louis slightly pleads. 

I’m not going to turn around asshole.

Zayn sighs, but doesn’t move. 

“Zayn, can you please turn your head towards me? We need to talk.” 

Zayn? Did Louis actually say my name! I swear I thought he forgot what it was, but I know what Louis wants to talk about, and I’d like to pretend nothing happened. 

Zayn turns his head, so that he is looking at the ceiling, but not at Louis. Louis sighs, at least he moved. 

“Sweetie you have been nothing, but naughty for this entire day. I’ve been thinking for the past few minutes about what to do to help you become more comfortable going potty, and also how to help stop you from being naughty.” 

I can’t wait to hear what you believe will help me be more comfortable peeing...actually I fucking don’t want to know. 

“I was going to tell you with all the boys here, but I think it’s best to explain now. Since we all know you miss doing big boy things, we are making you a board that can stay in your room, and every time you do the right thing, and not be naughty you will get a star-” 

“You think a star is going to motivate me to change.” Zayn laughs. What kind of stupid ass shit is that!

“Baby if you would let me finish, then I could tell you that the stars will give you big boy privileges. Depending on how many stars you get at the end of the day you could play Fifa with the boys, or we would allow you to mess in the potty.” 

Zayn for once is actually intrigued. “So what you're telling me is that if I act good, then I can finally have a smoke?”  
Louis rolls his eyes. “No. That is not what I am saying.Cigarettes and Alcohol are two things that you won’t be getting any day soon.” 

When I find a lighter I actually will be having a cigarette, Louis. Zayn smiles inwardly knowing he has one up on Louis. 

“Whatever, but other than those things I will be able to have any big boy privileges?” 

“The boys, and I will comply a list of things that you can use your stars for. Some will be worth a lot of stars, and others will be worth a few stars. I think this will really help you baby,” Louis says. 

Zayn feels happy knowing that there will finally be some change.

Louis hates what he is about to do now, but now he knows he needs to talk about the elephant in the room. “Now that I got that out of the way, we need to talk about how badly behaved you have been.”

No. I don’t want to talk about it!

Louis looks at the young boy that he has strapped down to the changing table, and he feels slightly guilty for doing that, but Louis knows that Zayn is not going to like what is going to happen. 

“The way you acted last night was outrageous, and ever since last night you have not stopped misbehaving. You knew that today you were going to have a spanking, but now you have made things worse for yourself. I believe the best punishment for your actions today is to ******”  
The room is blurry to Zayn, his breath is still, he says nothing. He is in complete shock.

H-he can’t make me do that. 

\----------------

“Baby, peeing in front of me will help you be more comfortable peeing in the nappy.” 

Zayn violently shakes his head no. “I will never be fucking comfortable peeing in this thing! It isn’t normal! None of this is normal!” Zayn screams. 

Louis smiles to cover his slight worry in his plan. “Baby calm down. It’s alright. Wetting in front of me will become a normal thing once you stop worrying about it.” 

I’m going to get out of here, and this will never become normal. I will not let myself get there. 

“I bet you still have to go pee-pee, after having your little accident in the bathroom.” 

ACCIDENT! THAT WASN’T A FUCKING ACCIDENT! 

“What I did in the bathroom is a result of you, and everyone else refusing to let me pee where I have been peeing for my whole life!” Zayn yells, feeling frustrated. 

Louis feels a bit of guilt. He has a point...but Louis knows that he is doing the right thing. 

“Alright sweetie, I’m going to tell you the plan, so that you aren’t shocked at what I’m going to do.” Louis pauses waiting for Zayn to acknowledge that he is listening.

Zayn slightly moves his head, but keeps his eyes glued to the wall. 

“First you will finish going pee-pee, I’ll change you really quickly, then you will have two bottles, and you will wet again, so that you can get use to it. I will then give you a spanking, and then I will place you back in your crib, and I want you to take a nap,” Louis explains. Louis feels really guilty about spanking him, after making him wet, but Zayn will never learn if he is lenient on him. 

Tears flood out of Zayn’s eyes. N-not only do I have to wet myself in front of him once, but now I have to two times. Why is this my life? What did I do that was so terrible? I-I HATE them so much! Zayn starts to sob. 

“I j-just w-want my l-life b-b-back,” Zayn sobs out. 

Louis looks at the young boy strapped to the changing table, who is sobbing his eyes out, and mumbling incoherent sentences. Louis looks away. He hates to see him cry, especially when he is crying because of him. Louis ignore his cries. Focus on what you plan on doing, because it will help him, he just doesn’t know it. It’s just hard seeing him sobbing. Ignore. Now help him become better. 

“Zaynie, it’s alright, shh.” 

\--------------  
After ten long minutes of Zayn sobbing, and him constantly saying, ‘NO YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!’ He became exhausted. Zayn is now lying still, sniffling quietly. 

“Baby, I know this is hard for you to handle, but you were being a bad baby, and bad babies get punished.” 

“I. Did. Nothing. Wrong.” Zayn says through gritted teeth.  
Louis rolls his eyes. He is starting to lose a bit of patience with the baby. 

“Yes you did. Now baby, you need to wet in front of me, or I’m going to give you three extra spanks with the brush,” Louis threatens. 

Zayn’s eyes go wide in fear. No. No. No. He can’t. How could he listen to that asshole. That doesn’t even matter, what matters is that I have to chose to either allow myself to wet, or don’t, and get spanked even more. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do.

Zayn is getting so far into his mind that he doesn’t realize that he is wetting. Louis smiles as he sees, and hears the nappy being filled. 

“Good job baby!” 

Zayn has no idea what Louis is referring to- Why I’m I warm. I-I-I didn’t, oh god, I did. Zayn bursts into tears, because he wet without even knowing he did. 

Zayn pulls at his restraints trying to break free from it’s hold. “HELP ME!!! HELP!!!” Zayn screams, loudly. 

Why won’t anyone help me?? 

\-----------------

Louis had changed a very distraught Zayn. At one point during the change he had kicked Louis in the stomach, and Louis said Zayn is now getting two spanks with the brush. Zayn continued to fight until the new nappy was on. Louis then left the room to go grab the two bottles. 

There has to be some way to get me out of these restraints. I can’t just sit here, and let him do this to me. I need to escape. I look at my left hand, and notice that I could possibly bite down on the restraint, and rip it off.

Zayn moves his head towards the restraint, he is almost there, but he stops, because he can’t stretch his head that far. “Fuck.” 

What do I do now? 

The door swings open, and Louis walks back in with two big baby bottles filled with water. 

“NO!!!!” Zayn screams. I won’t drink out of those baby bottles, and I’m not wetting.

Louis walks over to the baby, and ignores his cries. “Time to drink your baba, baby.” 

Louis shoves the drink towards Zayn’s face, and Zayn immediately turns his head to the left. 

Zayn choses to avoid Louis, and not say anything, because he knows if he talks, then Louis can quickly shove the bottle into his mouth.

Louis is growing frustrated with Zayn. He is lacking patience for the child. 

“Baby if you don’t open up, then you are not going to like what I will do,” Louis threatens. 

Zayn turns his head slightly towards Louis. He feels scared of what else Louis could possibly do if he disobeys. 

“Will you let me give you the bottles now?”

If I cave in, and let him give me the bottles, does that mean he will see it as me accepting this? I don’t want to give the guys that idea, but I’m scared of what Louis will do to me. 

Zayn looks at Louis sadly, and he slowly opens his mouth. 

Louis without thought shoves the bottle into his face, and holds it up for him, since little babies can’t hold bottles. 

Zayn realizes he has no other options then to bite down on the teat. Zayn closes his eyes, and pretends he isn’t sucking down on a rubber teat, and instead is just drinking water out of a rubber water bottle. 

Zayn finishes the bottle, then he does the same routine with the second bottle. 

Louis smiles at his complaint little baby, but he knows it will only last for another minute.

Zayn takes the last sip out of the bottle, and he feels immediate regret, because he can already feel his bladder filling from his first bottle. He knows once the second bottle reaches to his bladder he is fucked. 

I’m a fucking idiot. I’m still going to have to wet, and I’m still getting spanked, so it feels like a fail either way.

“Are you all done baby?” 

Yeah, I’m done with all this shit!

Zayn nods his head yes, even if he wants to scream profanity, he knows he will fail, and nothing good will come out of it. 

“Good, now let me read you a little book while your tummy settles.” 

Louis goes, and grabs a colorful book from the shelf. 

Zayn knows that escaping Louis isn’t happening, but he will try his hardest tonight.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Nathan leads Harry down to the basement area, where the boxing ring is. Nathan stops over by the mats, and sets his bag down, Harry does the same. 

“Have you ever boxed before?” Nathan asks. 

“A few times, but not in a while.” 

Nathan smiles. “Show me what you know.” 

Harry laughs. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” 

Nathan grins. “That’s sweet, but I’ve been boxing for years, so don’t worry about me, worry about yourself.” 

He’s cocky. I like it. “Alright then let’s do it.” 

Nathan pulls out of his bag two sets of boxing gloves. Both of them have small tears, the red color is fading, and the straps have bite marks. 

Nathan then pulls out two punching mitts. 

Harry raises his eyebrows. “I thought we were going to box?” 

Nathan laughs. “I’m not going to box you today. Today I’m going to put some punching mitts on, and you’re going to show me what you know, and then you will explain to me why you’re so pissed.” 

Harry feels ready to leave, because it’s none of Nathan’s fucking business. 

I don’t want to be a dick, but he’s crossing a line. 

“Harry?” Nathan says, feeling confused with Harry’s sudden quietness. 

“I came to the gym to let my anger out, not chit chat.” 

Nathan throws his hands in the air. “It’s called venting, not chit chatting.” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “Can I just punch you already?” 

Nathan laughs. 

\-----------------------------

Liam grabs his last bag of goodies, and slams his trunk shut. Liam is super excited to show all the new things he bought for Zayn, but Liam knows he can’t show him tonight, or go up and see him, because of his day timeout, but Liam misses him, and he feels bad, so he’s decided that he will go up with Kitty to make his time in timeout a little easier. 

Liam sets the last bag onto his bed. He then goes to his dresser, and pulls out the little tiger, or Kitty as Zayn calls her. Liam can barely contain his excitement. Liam really loves Zayn, he is one of his closest friends, and he really cares about him. 

Liam wants to surprise Zayn, so he is going to cover Kitty with a sheet, so that Zayn has no idea. Liam smiles, he is going to love this, even if he won’t admit it. 

Liam opens Zayn’s door with a huge smile plastered on his face. His smile quickly fades as he sees how miserable Zayn looks. “Zayn, baby is something the matter?” Liam asks with concern. 

Zayn feels hurt. A tear slides down the side of his face, and onto his pillow. “Liam, w-where were you?” Zayn asks, but it wasn’t really a question of where he actually was, but why he wasn’t there to help him. Tears continue to slide down Zayn’s face as he looks at Liam. 

Liam frowns, he is on the verge of crying. He has no idea what happened, but he feels so guilty for ever leaving him. 

“I’m sorry baby, I shouldn’t have left. I knew you were still struggling with feeling comfortable around the others, so I should have waited to go out, I’m so sorry baby.” One single tear falls from Liam’s left eye. 

Zayn sniffles. “E-everything is terrible Li, and he really h-hurt me.” 

Liam feels terrible. He walks up to the crib, and sighs. “I’m sorry you’re having a terrible time today baby, but before you tell me about who hurt you. I brought someone who might make things a little better.” 

Liam lifts the sheet off, and like a magic trick there’s Kitty. 

Zayn’s eyes widen. “Kitty,” he whispers. 

“I’m giving you back Kitty early, because Kitty would not stop talking about you, and Kitty kept whining, so I finally caved in, so here’s Kitty.” Liam hands Kitty to Zayn. 

Zayn immediately hugs Kitty, and gives her lots of kisses. I missed Kitty so much. Kitty has become my only source of happiness, and now I have her back. “I missed you,” Zayn whispers into Kitty’s ear. 

Liam smiles. Seeing how much happier she made Zayn, makes Liam feel bad for ever taking her away. 

“Baby, we need to talk about what happened. Could you please explain to me who hurt you?” 

Zayn doesn’t want to tell Liam what occurred earlier at all. “I don’t really care about Kitty, but it would be easier to tell her while you listen, it’s just embarrassing, and-” 

“Say no more sweetie, I understand.”

Zayn turns away from Liam, and picks up Kitty. “I-I do care about you Kitty, but Liam doesn’t needs to knows that,” Zayn whispers. 

Liam hears, because Zayn isn’t great at whispering, but Liam smiles knowing that Zayn might be going into little space. 

“I haven’t had a very good day Kitty. You see Kitty I did something considered bad. I peed in the toilet instead of my nappy, because I hate nappies! They are so big, and when I wet it’s the worst. Louis got me from the bathroom. He then strapped me to the dreaded changing table. Louis is the worst. He um then um made me wet in front of him. It was humiliating, just sitting there. He said by wetting in front of him that it’ll make me more comfy wetting, but I feels not comfy at all. He made me wet again after he changed me, he forced me to drink lots of bottles. I didn’t wanna Kitty. My tummy got really full, and I wet again. He didn’t care how sad I was. He changed me, then said he’ll be right back. He came back with a um a brush. I was so scared Kitty. Everything was blurry. Louis looked like a monster with the brush. He undid my nappy, then he hit me three times with da brush, very hard. It was the worst pain I have ever felt from any spanking. H-he wasn’t d-done though. He then spanked me with his hand for a long time. I didn’t even get cuddles Kitty, he just left after he laid me down. He rewally hurt me Kittyyy.” 

Liam’s heart hurts. His poor baby. 

“Zaynie, I’m so sorry this happened to you. I won’t ever let this happened again, I promise.” 

 

\----------------

 

“I can’t fucking believe you!” Liam shouts. 

Louis is in shock. He has no idea why Liam is upset with him. 

“Woah Liam, calm down.” 

Liam slams Louis door shut. His blood is boiling. “Calm down! I should calm down. No. I’m not going to act calm, like I always do, because that gets me nowhere!” 

Louis throws his hands up in the air, feeling confused by everything. “Why are you so mad at me? What did I do wrong?” 

Wow. He really is going to play the dumb card. 

“Why am I mad? Oh I don’t know, maybe you should ask Zayn, why I’m mad.”

Louis is puzzled. He did what he was suppose to do to Zayn, so why would Liam be mad. 

“Zayn deserved to be punished. I did nothing wrong. I was only doing what I’m suppose to do.”

Liam glares at Louis. He is sick of hearing excuses come out of his mouth. 

“Whatever you heard was wrong-” 

Liam lifts up his left hand, and says, “I don’t want to hear another word come out of your mouth. You took it way too far, so far that I had to calm down a sobbing Zayn for almost an hour. He told me how you used a hairbrush, it might have been a few smacks, but Zayn is still shaken up from the belt incident, and we agreed there would be no items used during a spanking, but did you listen. No, you didn’t. You also made him wet for no reason. Your whole ‘to make him feel more comfortable’ is bullshit. Did it ever cross your mind to maybe oh I don’t know call me, before thinking that shit like that is okay.” 

Liam pauses. 

Louis feels terrible. He fucked up again. “Liam-” 

“I’m not done talking, and I said already that I don’t want to hear what you have to say. You made a giant mistake again, and guess what! Your actions have consequences.” 

“Liam please.” Louis vision is becoming blurry from tears starting to well up. 

“I’ve changed my mind. I can’t talk you about this right now. I want you to pack your things, and leave.”

Liam is so close to punching Louis in the face, so he needs to get away from him, before he does something he would regret. 

Louis stands shocked. He doesn’t know what to say suddenly.

Liam walks out, and slams Louis door shut. All his pent up anger he put into that door. 

\----------------------------

 

A group of six guys stand in front of a wall full of different graphics, that they all clearly had spray painted. 

“Hey, have any of you heard from Zayn, lately?” Danger asks. His whole crew immediately stops tagging for a second. 

“Nothing. He went radio silence on us,” Snake says. 

“I know he has like a month or two off college, but he hasn’t called, or even sent a text saying I’m alive,” J.T. says. 

Danger pushes back his black hair with his left hand. He isn’t sure what to make of the situation.

“He could be clean now,” Snake suggests. The whole crew bursts into laughter. It’s funny because Zayn is never sober, he always has a cigarette in his mouth, or he is taking sips out of his flask. 

“I think Snake, J.T., and I should go over to his place, just to check up on him, and see if he is alive.” Everyone agrees with Danger, and so it’s decided that the three of them will be checking up on Zayn later in the day. 

\-----------------

Harry slams his door shut. He walks over to the front door, and is about to open the door.

“Harry!” A slightly familiar voice yells. Harry turns around to see three of Zayn’s friends. What the fuck do they want?

“Yeah,” Harry says, annoyed. 

“We came over to see what Zayn has been up to, so could you let us in?” Danger says, practically inviting himself in. 

Harry might still be pissed at Zayn, but not enough to ruin the age play situation they have going on. 

“Zayn’s busy right now, so leave.” 

Danger laughs, and his two sidekicks join in. “How the fuck would you know, you just pulled in. Stop being a cunt, and let us the fuck in,” Danger taunts. 

Danger steps real close to Harry. 

Harry is unfazed by Danger who he is much taller than. 

“This is my fucking house! Get off the property before I call the cops!” 

Danger smiles at pissed off Harry. “Chill Harry, we just want to see Zayn, what is the big deal? Are the two of you dating, or something now? Or are you still whoring yourself around town.” 

“You son of a bitch!” Harry throws a punch at Danger, and hits him straight in the eye. Danger isn’t new to fighting, and he immediately starts throwing punches toward Harry. He hits Harry’s cheek, and then goes for his stomach. 

Harry pushes Danger hard, and he falls to the ground. Harry is on him quick, throwing punches at his face left, and right. 

J.T. and Snake stand awkwardly to the side, not knowing exactly what to do in this situation. 

The front door swings up, and Liam rushes out. He sees Harry beating the fuck out of Danger. Liam acts as quick as he can. He grabs at Harry’s waist, and pulls him away from the bloody man. 

“Take that beating to heart you fucker! Don’t fucking come back here unless you want your ass handed to you again!” Harry yells, as a clearly upset Liam drags his ass inside. 

Liam locks the door, and carries Harry all the way up to his room. Harry didn’t mind, he was pretty tired after the gym, and Danger. 

Liam sets his ass down on his bed. “What the fuck! I’m honestly having a really shitty day, and now I have to deal with this shit.” 

Harry looks at his bloody knuckles with a smile. Those assholes have had this coming. 

Liam is about to scream, because Harry couldn’t care less about Liam’s ranting. Liam shakes his head, and walks out. He starts to walk to Zayn’s room, but stops. Harry is acting out, and you need to help him. I do, but he is an adult, and he can figure out his mistakes himself. That’s what you said about Zayn, and now he is in a crib learning to fix mistakes that he never would have without you. Yeah... you’re right. 

Liam turns around, and goes back to Harry’s room. He walks in to see Harry wrapping his knuckles. 

Liam locks the door, and then takes a seat on an empty chair. Harry looks up at Liam, waiting for him to say something. 

“We need to talk.” 

“No we don’t. I fought an asshole, my cheek hurts, and my knuckles are a little damaged, but I’ll live Liam. There is no need to worry about me.” 

Liam leans forward, and rests his elbows on his knees. He locks his hands together, and clears his throat. 

“Niall called me earlier, and told me that you were fighting with Louis about Zayn this morning, Niall didn’t want to repeat what he heard, but he said you didn’t sound like yourself.”

Harry rolls his eyes feeling annoyed with Liam’s accusing voice. “We were talking about Zayn. Not fighting. Niall wasn’t even in the room, so screw him, and screw you.” 

Liam laughs. “I’m sorry, it’s just you sound like a moody teenager haha.”

“No I fucking don’t.” Harry gets up from his bed, ignoring Liam, and walks into his bathroom. 

“Agree to disagree, but Harry you have to admit that you have been acting out lately.” 

“I’m not Zayn!” Harry yells over the noise of the running sink water. 

“I know you aren’t. I’m not saying you are him. I’m saying that it seems to me that you started to act out when this whole age play thing started, and I just want to know what’s going on. I’m worried about you.” 

Harry walks out from the bathroom, and lays back down on his bed. He stares at the ceiling, feeling unsure what to say. 

“It’s not the age play thing, it’s Zayn. I hate him-”

“Harry-”

“Liam, please let me finish.” 

“Okay I guess, go ahead.” 

“Well it all started when.....” 

\-----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really liked writing this chapter.


	11. The Good Old Days

**A/N: Before you read this chapter, I just posted another new story called Suspect Unknown! It's a One Direction and Criminal Minds crossover. It's like an episode of Criminal minds, and the kidnapper is into age play. 10/10 description....Lol but please just go check it out :)!!!**

**\------------------------**

_Flashback_

_“University is going to be amazing man. I can’t fucking wait.”_

_Zayn laughs._

_Harry raises his eyebrows. “What’s so funny?”_

_Zayn smiles. “You are. I swear you bring up university every five seconds, it’s hilarious, and annoying at the same time.”_

_Harry lays down on Zayn’s sheet less mattress. “I’m excited! We are finally leaving the nest, and doing whatever we want to do at university with my favorite people.”_

_Zayn smiles, Harry means so much to him. “Aww, you are too sweet, curly.”_

_Harry rolls his eyes. “I’m going to university Zayn, there is no more curly, it’s just Harry, and who said I was talking about you?”_

_Zayn laughs, and lays next to the curly haired boy. “Things won’t change once we get to university curly, and when aren’t you talking about me?”_

_Harry’s heart warms to hear that. Harry is excited for university, but he is also terrified of it ruining his friendship with Zayn. It has happened to Harry before, and it hurt, but he had Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn to be there for him._

_“You’re a dork Zayn, and I never talk about that famous graffiti artist, who always signs his graffiti with a green Z.”_

_Zayn sits up, and walks over to his closet. He grabs a can of green spray paint. He shakes it, undoes the cap, and sprays a big Z on his recently plain white covered walls._

_Harry stands up. He throws his right hand over his mouth, and gasped. “Your him! The famous graffiti artist, wow, who would have thought.”_

_Zayn, and Harry both burst into laughter._

_“I’m sure going to miss painting around town.”_

_“Well where we are going there is going to be plenty of areas to cover your mark with.”_

_Zayn nods. He is ready to leave his hometown, and finally be with the people who mean the most to him._

_\---------_

_Harry walks into the living room area where Liam, Louis, and Niall are sitting watching some comedy film. Harry is shocked not to see Zayn. He earlier said he was going to be home after class, but he still wasn’t back._

_“Do you guys know how late Zayn’s class is?”_

_Liam looks down at his phone to see the time. “I think it ended thirty minutes ago.”_

_Harry instantly feels worried._

_Liam notices this, and says, “He probably went, and grabbed some food after class, he’ll be back soon, don’t worry Harry.”_

_Harry nods in agreement. He sits next to the others, trying to ignore the feeling of worry._

_\----------_  
_Later that night_

_Harry is lying on the couch watching some late night sitcom._

_Zayn had texted Liam earlier saying he wasn’t coming home till later. Harry wants to talk with Zayn about why, because Harry is concerned._

_Harry hears keys jingling outside. Harry quickly sits up, and looks toward the door in anticipation._

_The door opens, and in walks Zayn. Harry instantly feels relief._

_Zayn slips off his black shoes, he sets his keys on their hook. He looks over towards the living room and notices Harry staring at him._

_“Where have you been?” Harry asks._

_Zayn laughs. “I was with some guys from my art class, dad.”_

_Harry rolls his eyes. He isn’t that upset at Zayn anymore, he’s just glad he’s back, and that he is okay._

_“Son you need to tell me when your going out, or else next time I’ll ground you,” Harry jokes._

_Zayn smiles. “Hilarious. Now Harry why were you hanging in the living room?”_

_Harry hates being confronted, but he knows he shouldn’t lie._

_“You told me this morning that you were going to be home after class, and you weren’t here.”_

_Zayn throws his hand into his face, while shaking his head left to right. “I’m such an idiot I completely spaced telling you that, I’m sorry. Tomorrow I promise I’ll be back here after class, and will hang out.”_

_Harry smiles. He feels a lot better now that he got to talk to Zayn, and that Zayn is okay, also that he still cares._

_“Sounds great.”_

_\----------------_

_Zayn had forgot to come home after class that day, and Harry felt upset, but he told Zayn that he forgot again, and Zayn did exactly what he had done the day before. It made Harry feel better, but the next day it happened again. It had continued to happen for weeks. Harry didn’t bother to stay up anymore, and Zayn and him were barely talking._

_It’s been a little over a month, and no one besides Harry has really noticed how much Zayn is gone. Harry doesn’t know what to do. The group of people Zayn has been hanging out with have become his new friend group. Harry doesn’t get how Zayn could drop his friends from forever for some people in his art class._

_Harry is ready to confront Zayn. He really wants his friend back, so he needs to find wherever Zayn is, and tell him how he feels._

_\------------_

_Harry drove around town looking everywhere, he couldn’t find him anywhere._

_Wait. Harry realizes that he has been looking in the wrong places. He has to be somewhere abandoned. With that in mind Harry begins to search again._

_After five minutes of looking Harry found Zayn. He’s at an abandoned warehouse with a group of other guys. They weren’t the type of people Harry would ever hang around, but he knows he can’t judge until he actually talks to them._

_Harry gets out of his car, and walks over to Zayn, and his group. They all have a can of spray paint in their hands. Harry notices Zayn’s green Z next to a work of art. Harry feels angry, and upset. He can’t believe that Zayn hasn’t told him that he is tagging. Zayn always brings Harry when he tags._

_Harry walks over to the group. “Zayn, can we talk?” I ask._

_Instantly Zayn’s ‘friends’ starting oooing. Harry rolls his eyes, and thinks, what is this fourth grade._

_Zayn turns toward Harry. “Harry! What are you doing here!” Zayn shouts, unaware of how pissed Harry is starting to become._

_Harry is about ready to leave, because Zayn reeks like a skunk, and Harry doesn’t want an audience while he talks to Zayn._

_“Forget it.” Harry turned around away from the group._

_“Harry don’t leave. You got to meet my crew.”_

_His crew? Harry’s now more upset than pissed. He turns back around anyways pretending everything is fine._

_Zayn smiles, but it’s not the smile that Harry loves. “Yay. Now let me introduce you to Danger.” Zayn points to a man with dark black hair, it’s slicked back like Danny from Grease. His skin is a dark beige. He has a slim figure, but he clearly works out. Danger is also short, he is about 5’5. Danger's whole outfit resembles Danny from Grease, it’s actually weird how similar it is._

_“Danger is one of the best artist I’ve ever met, well besides myself.” Zayn laughs, and the group joins in._

_“Thanks man, but I believe my new piece puts me above you,” Danger says. He points at his ‘masterpiece’ on the building. It’s the words FUCK THE RULES in dark purple._

_The group laughs at Danger being an idiot._

_Harry feels awkward, and wants to leave. Most of the group are either high, or drunk, and Harry doesn’t mess with that._

_“It was nice to meet your friends, but I should get going.”_

_Zayn shook his head. “What no! Stay. I got some joints, vodka, and you can draw a little picture.” Zayn bursts out laughing at how funny he is._

_Harry feels disgusted at the words that just came out of Zayn’s mouth. “No really I’m good.”_

_Zayn instantly gets pissed. “What the fuck! You’ve been complaining to me that I’m not home enough, and now that you're with me you want to leave. No fuck that. Come have a joint,” Zayn demands._

_Harry feels super uncomfortable. Zayn clearly is on some strong stuff that Harry really doesn’t want to mess with._

_“Zayn, you know I don’t smoke. I’m leaving.” Harry starts to walk off. He is stopped when someone grabs at his upper arm, and pulls him back._

_“Let go of me,” Harry calmly says._

_Zayn keeps pulling Harry until he lets go, and pushes him onto a crate. Harry really wishes he would have just stayed home, he really didn’t know he was going to have to deal with this._

_“It’s time to have fun Harry.” Zayn grabs a cup of lemonade, and vodka. He shoves the cup into Harry’s hand. Harry just accepts it, he knows Zayn won’t leave him alone unless he holds it._  
_Ten minutes pass, and Harry wants to leave. He has had enough of drunk, and high Zayn. He just wants to go home, and sleep._

_“Zayn you’re drunk and high, and I’m done with it. I don’t want to hang around you, or your ‘friends!’’ Harry shouts. He throws his full cup of alcohol onto the ground._

_Zayn is pissed. “Fine leave bi freak.”_

_Harry feels like the world is closing in on him. He stands up, and runs as fast as he can to his car._

_“Run little gay boy,” Danger yells._

_Harry starts his car, while tears race down his cheeks. Harry can’t believe that Zayn would do that. Only Zayn knew that he was bisexaul, he knew how hard it was for Harry to tell him that. Harry feels betrayed by someone he thought was his closest friend. He was wrong._

_‘How could he say that to me. He said he accepted me for me. That night I told him I cried, and now he makes fun of me. I can’t fucking believe him.’_

_Harry parks his car in his driveway. He continues to sob. The friend he once had is now the biggest piece of shit in the entire world._

_\------------------_

Harry wipes a tear away from his cheek. “That’s why I hate him so much. He never has apologized to me, and he never tried to fix things between us. I just gave up. It wasn’t worth it after that.”

Liam understands now. He wishes Harry would have told him sooner so that he could have done something sooner, instead of later.

“Harry why would you keep this from everyone?” Liam asks.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “It honestly didn’t matter to me. If Zayn doesn’t care for me, then I don’t care for him. It’s that simple.”

Liam sighs. “You and Zayn should talk. He is sober right now, and unable to go anywhere, so why not try to fix things.”

Harry lays back down on his bed. “Maybe,” Harry whispers. He has no idea what to say, and after their last conversation, he knows things will be awkward between them.

Liam gets up from his seat, and wraps his arms around Harry. “I’m sorry Zayn did this to you.”

Harry wraps his arms around Liam, and tucks his head into his shoulder. “Thank you for listening Li.”

 

\-----------------

 

**A/N: I made it very subtle throughout the chapters, but yes Harry is bisexual. I thought someone would say something, but they didn't. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this flashback chapter, it was fun to write about Zayn, and Harry before the age play started.**


	12. Familiar Voices and New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone long time no see. Yeah I'm the worst. I've been busy plus I also didn't want to continue writing this story. It was becoming more of a burden than fun. I don't know how many more chapters I want to do, or if I want to keep going with this story, but I don't want to leave it incomplete, so I will keep writing I just can't promise when it will be updated. The biggest reason why I don't like the story is because I started it years ago, and it feels all over the place, and messy. I changed things I wish I hadn't, and I basically made Louis the worse guy possible, which makes no sense because Louis is my favorite person in the whole world, yet I still made him the bad guy :'(. Okay now I realize I'm just saying things, so I will stop and let you all read. Enjoy!

Louis paces back and fore in his room. He has no idea what to do, or say to fix what he did. Louis swipes off the drips of sweat from his nearly pale face. _What have I done! I’ve ruined everything. Liam hates me, Zayn hates me. I hate me. Wait. Niall will understand. He know’s I’m not the bad guy. I was just trying to help someone I really care about._

Louis picks up his suitcase that was sitting unnoticed on his bed, and he throws it back into his closet.

Louis walks out of his room feeling shitty, but he is attempting to ignore it.

 

Without knocking Louis turns Niall’s door, and walks in.

Niall eyes look up from his laptop.

“Hey Niall, what are you up to?” Louis asks.

Niall moves his laptop from his lap, and looks at Louis. “I’m writing a paper,” Niall says vaguely.

Louis can already feel the tension. “Niall-”

“Louis, I don’t know what all the fuse has been, but I do know that Zayn was crying really loudly. I was worried. I went to check, but the door was locked. Why would you lock the door Louis? Why?”

 

\---------

 

Zayn lays awake on his stomach. He is thinking back to earlier. 

He remembers stirring awake when he had heard familiar voices. At first he had no idea who it was, but then he heard, “How the fuck would you know, you just pulled in. Stop being a cunt, and let us the fuck in.” Danger he had thought. Zayn had instantly perked up.

_Is this a dream? Or Am I hearing Danger?_

_Zayn attempts to stand up in his crib, but his legs are wobbling. He reaches for the bars, his hand misses it, and Zayn falls back onto his bottom. “Ow! Fuck!”_

_Tears start to well up in his eyes. Zayn breaths in then out. He wipes at his eyes, and sighs._

_Zayn hears more chatter outside, but it’s muffled, so he can’t make out if it’s really Danger._

_Zayn pushes himself up again, this time making sure to hold onto the bars before standing up. His legs still feel a bit wobbly, but Zayn is determined to get out of this crib._

_Zayn stops attempting to get out when he hears, “Chill Harry, we just want to see Zayn, what is the big deal?”_

_“Danger!” Zayn yells._

_Zayn knows it is Danger. He wasn’t sure, but Danger has an accent that no one in their area has, it’s quite rare._

_Zayn realizes he won’t be able to jump out of the crib due to his legs, but suddenly things are looking up. If he can just get the attention of Danger, then everything will be over._

_“Danger! HELP! HELP! The boys have gone crazy, and have kept me prisoner! Please help me!!!” Zayn screams bloody murder._

_No one hears Zayn, because unbeknownst to him, the room was pretty sound proof. The only way for people to hear was through the monitor, or if the door was open._

_Since the door was closed, no one could hear. Zayn continued to scream for his friends, but no one came, and it eventually wore him out, so he stopped, laid down and hoped someone would find him soon._

Zayn kicks off his blankets in frustration. He immediately regrets it when he feels a sting to his bottom.

A single tear falls, Zayn quickly wipes it away. He doesn’t feel like dealing with what happened, so he grabs Kitty and holds her tight.

\----

"Niall please hear me out!" 

Niall shakes his head no, he doesn't want to waste him breath. 

"Niall, come on," Louis pleads. 

Niall sighs and grabs his laptop. He begins to type while Louis continues to plead. He finishes typing, then turns his screen towards Louis.

Louis stops talking, and looks.

"A hotel?" Louis questions. 

Niall nods. "It's for the best Louis. You need to make a change in yourself before you're are allowed to stay here. I'm sorry, but you took it to far. When you realize that find it in yourself to make a change."

Louis can't believe this.

 _They all want me gone._  

Louis doesn't know what to say, so he leaves. He goes back to his room, and grabs his suitcases. He tosses a few more things in them, then leaves his room.

He walks out into the hallway, and he starts walking towards the stairs, but then stops when he looks at Zayn's door. He remembers like it was yesterday when they first moved in, and Zayn insisted on having that room, because of the door. No one really got why, until a week later they realized that Zayn's door was a shade darker than all of theirs. Louis was the first one to notice it, Zayn couldn't help the massive grin that grew on his face the day that Louis discovered it. It was such a sweet moment between the two. Louis wished he could just go back, that he could get a do over, but he knows he can't. 

Louis takes one last look before heading down the stairs. 

 

\-------------

 

Liam looks at his phone's alarm, 8:00 A.M., he immediately gets up, and turns his alarm off.

Liam is super excited for today, because today he has a plan. 

Today Liam has planned the whole day to be a super fun day for Zayn.

Liam knows not everything will excite Zayn, but Liam is still going to try.

Plus Harry has also agreed to play nice with Zayn, and to talk with him after Zayn's fun day! 

 

\--------------

Flashback Two Days Ago

Liam knocks on a blue apartment door.

Within seconds a young man in a onesie answers the door.

The blonde blue eyed man looks up at Liam. “Whos are yous?” He questions.

Liam smiles, this must be Ryan.

“I’m Liam, you must be Ryan? Where’s your daddy?”

Ryan grins. He grabs Liam’s hand, and pulls him into the living room. Ryan lets go of Liam’s hand, and sits on his abc mat.

“My daddy is in the the big boy toilet, but while he is busy. Do you want to play Lego’s with me?” Ryan asks.

Ryan picks up a few near him, and holds them out for Liam.

Liam jumps at this opportunity. He sits across from Ryan, and takes the legos from out of his hands. “Of course I do!”

“Yay!” Ryan cheers.

A few minutes later

Liam and Ryan were building massive towers. Ryan had challenged Liam, and Liam happily accepted.

Their towers were getting off the ground, but they weren’t too tall just yet.

“Ryan, you didn’t tell me our guest was here,” a deep male voice says.

Liam looks up, and sees Joey. Joey is the ‘daddy’ he contacted to help him understand ABDL, little/big, just everything.

Ryan stops building, he looks down at the carpet. “I’m sorrys daddy,” Ryan apologies.

Joey gives Ryan a stern look. Ryan knows he is about to be in trouble.

“It’s okay Ryan, but next time get daddy. You know better than to answer the door without me. I think you need a timeout.”

Ryan instantly pouts, “Daddy no. I’m busy,” Ryan whines.

Joey smirks. “I’m sorry bug, but time out can’t wait.”

Ryan puts his paci in his mouth.

“I wants to haves Pinkie withs me,” Ryan tells.

Joey wants to say no since he was naughty, but he knows Ryan forgets small things. “Alright go ahead bug, but then it’s the naughty area for you.”

Ryan smiles around his paci.

Liam has said nothing, he is just observing the whole situation.

_Imagine if Zayn was this sweet, and innocence all the time. It would make everything a lot easier._

\-----

  
Joey had just laid a very sleepy Ryan into his bed.

Joey had whispered I love you, and goodnight.

Liam had watched with awe in his eyes. He loves the relationship those two have.

 

Joey walks out from Ryan's room, and takes a seat across from Liam in the kitchen.

Joey’s legs are spread apart, his hand are sat on his lap. Joey coughs, which catches Liam’s attention.

Liam looks up at Joey. Joey smiles at him.

“So your new little is causing you some troubles?” Joey asks, even if he already knows the answer.

Liam gives a friendly smile back. “Sadly yes he is.”

“What exactly are the problems?” He asks.

Liam looks down at the round table in front of him. _Think Liam. Think. Make sure not to give away that you are forcing him to be this way!!!_

“Well he has trouble being little, he’s you see, shy about it.”

Joey nods in acknowledgement. “I’ve seen a number of littles who are shy at first about it, but after they get use to you, and the way you talk to them, it starts to feel normal to them. They feel comfortable when they hear it. How exactly if you don’t mind me asking did you, and your little get into the community? I can tell you’re a new daddy from a mile away.”

Liam starts to feel hot and sweaty. He has no idea what to say. He can’t out and say he is being held captive in his own home.

Liam starts ‘coughing’ hysterically. Joey jumps up from his chair, he rushes over to his fridge, and pulls out a water bottle. He looks back over to Liam, his daddy instincts quickly kick in as he picks Liam up, places him in his lap, and holds the water up to his lips for him to start to drink.

Liam takes a sip, but then stops. _What is going on?_

Joey is still unaware of how uncomfortable he is making Liam feel, instead he is attempting to get Liam to take another sip.

Liam takes two more sips, so Joey will stop.

Joey does. He sets the water bottle down, then sets Liam back down.

“Are you alright now? You really had me worried.”

Liam feels weird. He isn’t use to being the little one in this type of situation.

“Thanks for the water. I’d prefer not to be treated as a little though.”

“Oh sorry mate, I didn’t mean to overstep.”

“It’s alright.”

Joey sits back down in his chair. He looks at Liam who stares back at him. Joey knows he needs to break this, so he decides he needs to ask questions slower.

\---------------------------

(I'm still writing this, but thought I would update since its been so long, so next chapter will start from here. I hope you all liked :) ) 

 


	13. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Before you read I wanted to let you all know that I made a new tumblr blog for this story, and I would love if you would all check it out: https://www.tumblr.com/frozeninsideyoustories I explain all about it on there, so please give it a look, and enjoy!

“What are you curious about the little/big community?” Joey asks.

 

Liam isn’t sure, but then he starts to think, and realizes he actually does have questions.

 

“If your little doesn’t realize that you are trying to help them, how do I help them realize?”

 

“You need to do things with your little that help them relax, so that they are able to get into headspace without feel uncomfortable about it. Once they get comfortable with you, then they will realize that all you were trying to do was help,” Joey explains.

 

Liam takes in the information, he has an idea of what he needs to do.

 

“I hope I’m not overstepping by asking, but are you and your little in a relationship?”

 

Liam’s eyes go big. “No, no, no. We prefer to just do little and big.”

 

Joey smiles. “Non sexual age play is just as fun as sexual age play. Ryan and I actually didn’t take things that far until we were a year in our little/big relationship.”

 

Liam smiles. _Things are actually going well._

 

It continued that way for the next half hour, until they started to talk about...

 

“Punishments. They are different for every little. Some hate punishment, and some say they hate punishment, but secretly love them. My little Ryan hates punishments, but without them he doesn’t learn. One time Ryan had painted all over the wall in the living room, and when I caught him he looked over and said, ‘Do you like my painting daddy?’ I said yes, but the wall isn’t where we paint. Ryan knew then that he made a mistake, and he felt really guilty. I decided he needed a spanking, so I gave him five smacks to his bottom bare, and he felt better, apologized, and the rest of the day went great-

 

“Daddyy, whats are yous talkings about?” Little Ryan asks with his bright pink stuffed cat held tightly in his arms.

 

“We are having big boy conversations, are you feeling big enough to join, or still little?” Joey asks, even if he knows the answer. He asks because it’s important.

 

“Lwittle daddyy, can I go plays?” Ryan asks sweetly.

 

Joey smiles. “Well bug are you wet? Tell me the truth, then you can go play with anything you want.”

 

“Anythfing!” Ryan exclaims excitedly.

 

“Anything bug.”

 

“Otay I wet,” Ryan quietly says.

 

Joey picks Ryan up. “Thank you for telling me, since you told me we can put any stickers you want on your nappy.”

 

“Yay! Tanks daddy.”

 

Joey changed Ryan, and put him in the living room to play.

 

Liam decided to stay for a few more hours to play with Ryan, and to ask Joey a few more questions.

 

It was getting late, so Liam gave them both big hugs, and left feeling a lot better than he had before.

 

\----------------

 

Present Day

 

Liam opens Zayn’s door and sees the young man lying sound asleep with his stuffie held tightly in his arms.

 

Liam smiles, he can’t believe he ever took Kitty away, it was a big mistake. Joey had even told him that taking stuffies is like taking away the little one's comfort. Liam had agreed he would never take his stuffie away ever again.

 

“Baby, it’s time to get up,” Liam says cheerfully.

 

Zayn stirs slightly, but he is still too deep in sleep.

 

Liam decides he should just take him out before he wakes that way it will be easier.

 

Liam reaches down into the crib, and picks the boy up.

 

He holds him to his chest tightly, so he doesn’t fall.

 

Liam sets him slowly down, even making sure to lay his head slowly onto the changing mat.

 

Zayn starts to move, and make small noises. Liam quickly starts to put the soft white cuffs onto his wrists, he does it, then quickly repeats this to his ankles.

 

Zayn opens his eyes, closes them, then opens again just to close them.

 

Liam grabs a nappy from under the table. This nappy is white with cartoonish looking animals, Liam loves them.

 

Liam then grabs some wipes, and powder. He stands back up and looks at Zayn.

 

Zayn stares back. He says nothing, he’s only stares blankly.

 

Liam believes yesterday must have really messed with him, because this wasn’t Zayn. The person lying in front of him was a broken mess who has a lot going through his mind.

 

“Good morning Zaynie,” Liam says with a smile.

 

Zayn sighs. He barely has any energy to do anything after yesterday, so he doesn’t move or struggle while Liam undoes his nappy.

 

Liam is keeping up the happy act for Zayn, but then he is reminded of yesterday as he looks at the boys bottom. Not only is it bruised, but it was red with bumps. Zayn has a terrible nappy rash.

 

Liam can’t believe this happened to his baby Zayn. Liam would never cross this far. Zayn is his friend not a punching bag.

 

Liam stops staring for a minute to grab the rash cream.

 

“Hey Zaynie, how do you have a rash? Did something else happen yesterday?” Liam asks concerned.

 

Zayn didn’t want to remember yesterday, but yet it was all that was on his mind. Zayn barely was paying attention to anything until now.

 

“Can you just finish changing me already, please?” Zayn begs. His voice sounds soft, and hoarse.

 

Liam doesn’t want to push him, so he quickly applys the cream. Zayn instantly moves, while quietly saying ‘ow’.

 

Liam frowns. How bad was Zayn really hurt.

 

Liam finishes, then quickly tapes up the new clean nappy.

 

_I’m happy Liam hasn’t asked much about yesterday, because yesterday was one of the worse days of my life. That day is over, but I’m still living in an endless nightmare._

 

\---

 

Liam walks into the playpen, then sets Zayn down.

 

He then grabs a pair of spaceship mittens off the playpen floor.

 

Zayn quickly stands up, and runs toward the opening of the playpen.

 

Zayn is inches away, but then he is pulled back, but not by Liam, it is from the cuff that is on his ankle. Zayn clearly wasn’t paying attention, because he had no idea when that was put on him.

 

“Why I’m I being chained down like a dog?”

 

Liam walks over to Zayn with a frown. “This isn’t a chain sweetheart.”

 

Zayn lays back onto the soft light brown carpet, and sighs. “Then what is it Liam? Because from my view it is a chain.”

 

Liam ignores Zayn’s questions, and grabs his left hand, Liam quickly puts one of the mittens on. He then does it to the other hand, but Zayn keeps moving his hand so Liam has to hold tightly onto his wrist. Finally he gets it on.

 

“Do you like your mittens sweetie? I know it will be harder to play with your toys today, but yesterday you escaped from the playpen, and your actions have consequences.”

 

Zayn shuts his eyes, because he doesn’t want to look at the ugly mittens, or Liam’s fake cheerful face.

 

_He shows concern, but then he ignores me. After everything that happened yesterday I just thought things would be different, that maybe this whole thing would finally be over._

 

“Is he gone?” Zayn asks.

 

Liam stops what he’s doing, and looks at Zayn. The boy looks miserable, anyone could tell that. His hair is dirty and flat, his body is looking slim, and the way his body is lying looks quite uncomfortable.

 

Liam realizes he hasn’t said anything, and quickly says, “Last night I told him to leave.”

 

Zayn sits up. He stares at the carpet for a moment, then at Liam. His eyes start to water. “Part of me knows Louis went too far, but another part says I deserved it all. If I do wrong, I get punished, and I did wrong and was punished.”

 

Liam shakes his head no. “Bad actions have consequences, but Louis took it too far. I promised you after the first incident with Louis that I wouldn’t allow it to happen again. Spanking should never be so bad that you bruise, it only should leave a sting and be a little red. Louis is the one at fault not you.”

 

Zayn stares at the big puffy space mittens. He suddenly doesn’t feel like talking about any of this anymore, so he ignores Liam and continues to stare.

 

_If ageplay was my thing why on earth would anyone ever want these big ass mittens on. I get that it might make some feel little, but you can’t do anything with them, it is really frustrating._

 

Liam had stepped out of the playpen a few minutes ago to go grab Kitty and one other thing.

 

Liam steps back into the playpen and sits in front of Zayn.

 

Zayn stops staring at the mittens, and looks up at Liam.

 

Zayn gives a small smile when he sees Kitty. _Kitty! No mind no._

 

“You forgot Kitty upstairs, so I thought I’d give her back to her friend Zaynie.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, but quickly accepts Kitty into his arms. After the hug Zayn realizes one big problem.

 

He can’t hold Kitty with his mittens, because he has no grip.

 

“Liam please take these off! I’m already tied down in here isn’t that enough punishment?” Zayn asks.

 

Liam admires the effort, but Liam isn’t one to take back a consequence.

 

“The mittens aren’t coming off baby.”

 

Zayn sighs, but decides not to fight it anymore.

 

Liam picks up a medium sized white board from off the floor.

 

Zayn looks at it curiously. He starts to read the words, “Earned Privileges Chart”.

 

Liam stands up with the board in hand.

 

“This is a new chart that I think you are going to like. We actually talked about it the other night, and again before you ask no you can’t earn the right to smoke.”

 

“Damn,” Zayn whispers.

 

Liam shakes his head. “Anyways this is your earned privileges chart. As you can see I’ve already made a list of things that you can earn from good behavior.”

 

The chart has six things he can earn, the first is using the potty.

 

“Wait the potty? Are you fucking kidding me! Why can’t I earn the right to piss in the toilet?”

 

“Language Zayn, if you swear again you are getting five minutes in the corner. Why don’t you ask the question again,” Liam threatens.

 

Zayn has fire in his eyes, but he isn’t in the mood for a time out. “Fine. Why can’t I earn the right to piss in the toilet?”

 

Liam smiles. “Better. The reason why you can’t use the big potty is because you could hurt yourself, or make a big mess, it is safer to sit on the potty.”

 

_Sit? You have got to be fucking kidding me. This is bullshit. That isn’t a privilege it’s more like a punishment. Also fuck you Liam. Fuck you. I can’t believe he thinks I would make a mess. What a fucking dick._

 

“Kitty actually has something to say about this.” Zayn scoops Kitty up off the floor, which was difficult, but he manages to do it. He then puts his stuffie in front of his face.

 

Zayn coughs, then changes the octave of his voice to slightly higher. “Hi my names Kitty, and I just wanted to say that you’re a fucking dick, who deserves to be spanked just for being a dick.”

 

Liam is not amused whatsoever. He walks over to Zayn and grabs Kitty.

 

“Five minutes in the corner,” Liam says softly. Liam is upset by his behavior, but he isn’t going to yell at him, it isn’t right. He learned at Joey’s that yelling isn’t right no matter what Zayn does.

 

Zayn laughs. “Oh no the corner.”

 

“Six minutes,” Liam says as he takes off the ankle cuff.

 

Zayn smiles. “Six minutes, let’s make it ten, please?” Zayn wants to piss Liam off, because he pissed him off.

 

Liam instantly realized this, and he wasn’t going to fall for it. “Alright ten minutes it is then.”

 

Zayn is slightly disappointed with the answer, but he knows it takes more effort than that to get Liam really annoyed.

 

“Ten minutes, why not an hour?” Zayn asks with a smirk.

 

Liam picks Zayn up and holds him to his chest. Liam walks upstairs to Zayn’s room. He sets him down in the naughty corner.

 

Liam grabs all surrounding objects from the corner so there is nothing for Zayn to see or try to grab.

 

“One hour you will sit in this corner, your face needs to face the wall. If you move, or talk, then time starts over, understand?”

 

Zayn knows his plan to piss Liam off clearing isn’t working, and now he has to sit in this awful corner for an hour.

 

“I guess,” Zayn quietly says.

 

Liam is slightly shocked Zayn stopped his little game. Liam isn’t actually going to do an hour, but Zayn doesn’t need to know that.  

 

“Alright I’ll be back in one hour. The door will be locked, and the monitor is on, so don’t try anything.”

 

The door shuts, and Zayn is all alone.

 

Zayn actually hated timeout, especially after yesterday. He never wanted to have a repeat of that day again, yet now he earned himself an hour timeout for back talking.

 

Zayn looks over at the changing table, and suddenly he’s back there.

 

_Flashback_

 

_“I’m helping you. Wetting is an okay thing baby. You can’t keep the pee in forever baby, or else your belly will start to hurt.”_

 

_Zayn was crying. He already had wet once, and that one he barely noticed, but this one he knew would haunt him._

 

_Louis gave Zayn three bottles instead of two, which made the boys need to pee even worse. Louis was happy about this, because he was quite upset with his behavior. Part of this was for punishment and not just teaching him to feel comfortable._

 

_“If you don’t pee in the next five minutes, then I won’t change you until later today.”_

 

_Zayn was feeling terrified by Louis threat. He would hate to sit in his mess, because it is a constant reminder of what he did._

 

_“Louis please. This is awful, don’t you see how terrible you are being to me. I-I know I was bad, but please don’t, p-please,” Zayn pleads. His face is red now and filled with tears and snot._

 

_“Wrong answer. Two minutes starting now, or you face the consequence.”_

 

_Zayn laid there, bawling. He had nothing to say._

 

_Zayn started to push, but he couldn’t seem to pee._

 

_“I-i-i-i c-c-can’t,” Zayn stutters out._

 

_Louis patience was now gone. “Your time is up anyways. Now I will make you go.”_

 

 _Zayn was scared what that meant, he could barely handle this anymore. He started to think about the cigarette that was lying in his crib. He thought of the texture, the taste, and the high._ **_I can do this. I can do this._ **

 

“Zayn! Zayn!”

 

Liam is shaking Zayn, but Zayn is so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice him.

 

Liam is terrified, he has no idea what happened. He was only gone five minutes.

 

Liam takes a breath, he then leans down and picks Zayn up.

 

“No, please, this isn’t fair,” Zayn whispers into Liam’s chest.

 

Liam starts to rub circles into Zayn’s back to calm him down. “Zayn it’s alright. Everything will be alright.”

 

Zayn stops his whispers, and his breathing is steady.

 

“Has it been an hour already?” Zayn questions.

 

Liam is concerned for Zayn, but he doesn’t want to worry the boy anymore at the moment. “No Zaynie, I only gave you a five minute time out, because you’re such a good baby.”

 

“That’s bullshit Liam.”

 

Liam ignores his comment, and walks out of the room.

 

 

 

“Niall open up, me and Zayn are coming in,” Liam commands.

 

A quiet click is heard, then the door is open.

 

Niall is standing in the doorway smiling ear to ear. “What’s up Liam? And hey buddy, how are you today?” Niall asks.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. _At least he only called me buddy, but is that even better than the other cringey names._

 

“Would it be alright if Zayn hangs out with you in here? I need to make food for Zaynie, and I thought he would have more fun in here than in the highchair, unless of course you want to join me in the kitchen baby?”

 

Zayn laughs quietly. “I would rather do anything else than sit in that dreaded seat!”

 

Liam shakes his head. “Alright then, Niall keep a good eye on him.”

 

Liam sets Zayn down onto Niall’s twin sized bed, then leaves.

 

Niall shuts the door, and locks it just incase Zayn somehow gets the mittens off.

 

Zayn sighs. He is actually pretty bored. Yesterday was tormenting, but also very boring.

 

Niall goes and sits next to Zayn. "Hey I know things haven’t been the best recently, but I think I could possibly turn things around.”

 

Zayn perks up. He hopes whatever it is that it doesn’t involve a toy that sings, or worse a baby book.

 

“I actually have two things, one is a present, and the other is the fun activity will be doing,” Niall says feeling excited. Things had really changed in Niall in such a short amount of time, because of what happened with Louis. He had a talk with Liam about how he was feeling about being alone with Zayn, and Liam helped him through those feelings. Everything isn’t perfect, but Niall feels more confident about this.

 

Zayn is slightly interested what the two things are. “What’s the present?”

 

Niall smiles, and walks over to the dresser. He opens the first drawer, and pulls out Kitty, except it’s not just Kitty, Niall is also holding a bright purple paci that had a cartoon looking moon on it.

 

Zayn caught sight of the paci, and he instantly feels mad. No way was he going to be using that.

 

“Niall don’t even try. I don’t want a paci, end of that topic.”

 

Niall shakes his head. “You need to give it a try, before you knock it.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, and lays back on Niall’s bed.

 

Niall isn’t exactly sure what to do, but he knows he can’t do nothing, so he sets the paci onto his bed, and walks back over to his dresser.

 

Niall reaches into the top drawer and grabs two coloring books, one is Lilo and Stitch, and the other is Care Bears.

 

Niall sits down on the bed with the coloring books in hand. He sits for a minute waiting for Zayn to open his eyes.

 

“Did the baby fall asleep?” Niall asks.

 

Zayn doesn’t respond. When Niall had turned his back Zayn decided he needed to fake sleep in order to get out of trying the paci, or having to do whatever awful activity, so he shut his eyes.

 

Niall smiles at the little one who has his mouth slightly ajar. Niall’s eyes look over at the paci, and without much thought he grabs the purple paci. He stops himself feeling a bit guilty for what he is about to do. _I should wait until Zayn says it’s okay to try the paci. But that’s never going to happen._ Niall feels stuck.

 

_If he is really sleeping it won’t matter, and he will probably like it, just go ahead and do it._

 

Niall leans forward, he slips the paci into his mouth. Niall smiles.

 

_What is in my mouth? Wait. He didn’t._

 

Zayn’s eyes burst open, he immediately glares at Niall.

 

Niall starts to chuckle.

 

Zayn is not amused. _That dick. Why is he even chuck-_

 

Zayn’s tongue touches the paci, and he instantly spits it out. “Very funny Niall.”

 

“I wasn’t laughing, because it was funny. I was laughing, because you were glaring at me with your paci, and it was really adorable.”

 

Zayn blushes. “Shut up twat.”

 

“Zayn!”

 

“Niall!” Zayn mimics back.

 

“I’m sorry to do this, but you just earned yourself ten minutes in time out.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Can I at least sit on the bed for it?”

 

Niall debates in his head. “Fine, but you have to face the wall, and no turning back. After I want you to apologize to me.”

 

Zayn moves from his spot. He moves to the side of the bed closest to the door. He stares at the door longingly. He would love to just leave. Zayn misses being able to use his hands, and open and closing doors. He misses all the privileges he use to have.

 

Zayn looks away from the door. He turns his attention to the gray wall.

 

_I can’t believe I’m in timeout again. I guess it's what I get for saying twat, but he was being a right twat. HE PUT A PACI IN MY MOUTH WITHOUT ASKING! Calm down Zayn. Alright I guess it’s not that big of a deal. It felt almost exactly like a bottle nipple, so it wasn’t nothing new. I still didn’t want to try it._

 

 _Ugh._ “Has it been ten minutes yet!” Zayn whines.

 

“It’s been forty-five seconds, now no more talking until timeout is done.”

 

 _UGH! How has it only been forty-five seconds!!_ Zayn hangs his head down toward the floor. He stares at the carpet for a solid minute, while simultaneously sighing loudly.

 

Niall decided to just ignore it, and not give in to him.

 

Zayn realises that whatever he was trying to do wasn’t working. He stops sighing, and starts to lift his head up, but then something catches his eyes.

 

A sock. Not just any sock, a red one with white stripes. _Louis._

 

Zayn slides off the side of the bed to the floor. He stares at the sock in hate, then he stops. He starts to feel sad, then Zayn feels himself getting lost.

 

_Flashback_

 

_“Help! P-please Help! Zayn screams._

 

_Louis shushes Zayn, but Zayn doesn’t stop screaming._

 

_He starts to become so loud that Louis fears his ears will burst. He looks around for something to stop him. He looks for a paci, but can’t find one._

 

_Louis looks down at the ground at his socks. He knows what to do._

 

_Louis rips off his sock, and crunches it up into a ball. He then shoves his smelly red and white sock into Zayn’s screaming mouth._

 

_Zayn stops screaming for one second to attempt to spit the nasty sock out of his mouth. He fails, because Louis is covering his mouth with his hand._

 

_Zayn yells something into the gag, but all that comes out is gibberish._

 

_“I told you to be quiet. You need to calm down, or you will just make things worse for yourself.”_

 

 _Zayn shut his eyes._ **_I wish Louis could see the monster he is becoming, so that he will stop this torture. I don’t want to do this anymore. After he pressed on my bladder, then left me to sit in my own pee, I thought he would have realized that this isn’t okay. But I don’t think he will notice, because he won’t stop hurting me._ **

 

“I said timeout is over buddy! Come out, and apologize,” Niall says.

 

Zayn is barely aware of his surrounding, he had forgotten for a second where he was.

 

A single tear slides down Zayn’s face, he wipes it away, and get’s up.

 

Niall has his arms crossed as he stares at the young boy.

 

Zayn seats himself on Niall’s bed, then faces the man.

 

“I’m sorry Niall,” Zayn says.

 

It sounds sincere enough to Niall, so he grins. “Apology accepted. Now it’s time to color. Care bears, or Lilo and Stitch?”

 

Zayn groans. _How is it only morning? It already feels like a full day of hell._

 

“If you take these stupid mittens off, I’ll color.”

 

Niall shakes his head. “They're not coming off until Liam says so, sorry buddy.”

 

Zayn groans again. “Can I nap until breakfast instead?”

 

Niall debates for a second. “Hm, I guess. I knew you were still sleepy baby.”

 

Zayn ignores the name, and lays his head on Niall’s pillow.

 

Niall tucks him in, turns the light off, and surprisingly Zayn becomes really sleepy.

 

He shuts his eyes, and instantly is asleep.

 


	14. Vodka, Pacis, and Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! In today's chapter I introduce a new character, he is briefly in this chapter, but will be featured more in the next chapter, if you want to know more about him, then go to my blog, because I gave a bit more backstory to him, and you get to see what he looks like, so if you want to go check it out. Here's my blog if you don't remember: http://frozeninsideyoustories.tumblr.com
> 
> Also thanks to the people who give me kudos, and especially to the people who comment, you always make my day, so thank you so much, and also thanks to the people who just read!

Louis had fucked up, he knows he took the spanking too far. Harry was in his ear, but overall he is the one to blame, he made Zayn pee himself, and he spanked him with a brush, which was not what Liam wanted to happen. It was suppose to be a simple spanking, but Zayn was pushing it, he was being really naughty, and Louis knew he needed to do a little more, so that Zayn got it.

 

Louis lays back on a shitty pullout couch. “Fuck,” he whispers.

 

_I really fucked up. I don’t know how, or what to do to fix this._

 

“LOUIS! LOUIS! LOUIS!”

 

Louis snaps back to reality to see his mate Thomas, standing in front of him with a bottle of Vodka.

 

“Thomas what the fuck. Why are you screaming my name?” Louis asks, while rubbing at his head to try to get rid of his headache pain.

 

Thomas smiles, he tosses the Vodka at Louis, who catches it with his stomach, Louis groans from the unexpected pressure of the bottle.

 

Louis grabs the bottle, and sets it aside. “I’m not drinking Thomas.”

 

Thomas groans loudly, and pouts. “No, no Louis, mate, you got to drink, I don’t want to be the only one drinking,” he pleads.

 

Louis sighs, annoyed. He was in no mood to drink, and he knew getting plastered would not help him.

 

“I said no. You can go get drunk, but I’m not joining.”

 

Thomas frowns, he really wants to get drunk with someone, but the rest of his roommates won't, because they were busy, or something about how it’s 3 P.M. on a Monday.

 

Thomas thought Louis of all people would be down to drink after whatever happened to him.   

 

“Fine, I’ll just go get drunk with T.J.,” he says, while pouting like a five year old.

 

Louis smiles, he’s suddenly amused by Thomas' antics. “Who’s T.J.?”

 

Thomas stops walking up the stairs, and turns around. “If you want to know, then you have to follow me!”

 

Louis rolls his eyes, but gets up anyways. “Where are we going to?”

 

Thomas smiles. “You’ll see, just move faster.”

 

He groans. “I’m coming.”

 

\------------

 

Liam thought the day wasn’t going to bad at first, because breakfast went by without a fight, except Zayn just repeatedly told Niall that he doesn’t want a pacifier anywhere near his mouth. After that Liam had set up some finger painting, and Zayn wasn’t amused. He didn’t start a fight, but he sure was mouthy. Things really started to heat up when Liam decided that Zayn needed a bath, and Zayn didn’t think he needed one. In the end Zayn lost that fight, and had to take a bath, then had another time out. Liam hadn’t wanted to, but he couldn’t allow that behavior, it was another five minute one, so it wasn’t that big of a deal, or at least that’s what Liam thought.

 

Now Liam, Niall, and Zayn are all in the living room.

 

“I have a really fun idea guys, let’s play a board game,” Liam suggests.

 

Niall smiles. “Yeah that’d be so much fun Liam!”

 

Zayn hasn’t looked up from the floor since he was placed there. He zoned out again, because he really isn't in a good mood to do anything. He doesn’t want to fight, or talk back, or even attempt to amuse them. He wants to take a hot shower, or sit outside and smoke, but he can’t, and he doesn’t want to try to either, because he knows it’s useless trying.

 

Liam is really struggling, even after the visit. Trying to get someone to do things that they don’t want to can be really stressful, so Zayn not responding, and being vaguely interested is hard to deal with.

 

Liam knows he has to do something that Zayn won’t like.

 

While Niall continues to try to get Zayn to pick a game to play, Liam steps out of the room.

 

Liam goes up to his room, and grabs two new items he got at the store.  

 

He puts them into his sweater pocket, and makes his way back downstairs.

 

Nothing has changed since he left, except maybe Zayn moved an inch.

 

Liam goes over to Zayn. He sits down in front of him with a smile, Zayn doesn’t respond.

 

“Or we can play Monopoly-”

 

“Niall we’re not playing a board game anymore. Go sit down on the couch.”

 

Niall quietly says,“Oh okay.” He then puts the game back, and sits on the couch.

 

Liam sets his hands on Zayn’s covered legs, he doesn’t move, or tell Liam to get his hands off him.

 

Liam stares at the boy waiting for him to look up, but after two minutes Liam takes one hand off Zayn’s leg. He takes that hand to push the boy’s chin up, Zayn lets him, but he shuts his eyes.

 

Liam is a bit annoyed, but he isn’t giving up. “Zaynie I want you to open your eyes right now,” Liam demands.

 

Zayn doesn’t, but slightly grins.

 

Liam doesn’t find this funny at all, he finds it frustrating.

 

_Why can’t Liam leave me alone? I get he wants to make everything better by doing twenty different things in one day, but it’s not making anything better, it’s honestly making it worse. And now he won’t even let me sit in peace._

 

Liam keeps asking Zayn to open his eyes, but Zayn doesn’t.

 

 _Fine_ _he doesn’t need his eyes open for this._

 

Liam pulls out a paci with a strap. “Baby if you want to continue to ignore me, Niall, or anyone else, and decide not to talk anymore, then fine by all means go ahead.” Liam pauses looking at Zayn.

 

Zayn is slightly smiling. _Finally I beat him at his own little game. Something's finally going my way._

 

Liam knows that smile will disappear in seconds. He gets up off the ground, then waves Niall over.

 

Niall gets up, and sees what Liam has, he nods at him in understanding.

 

Liam is standing behind Zayn, while Niall is sitting in front of him.

 

“The boys and I didn’t realize how little you actually are, so we are so sorry that it took us this long to give you what you really need.”

 

Zayn is confused by what he means, but then he feels something pushed past his lips, Zayn’s tongue touches it, and he immediately taste rubber.

 

Zayn’s eyes shoot open in rage. **_How dare they!_ **

 

Zayn attempts to spit out the paci to yell at them, but he finds that he can’t. He keeps trying, but to no avail.

 

Liam notices him struggling, and decides he needs to tell him why.

 

“It’s not coming out sweetie. I’m sorry I have to do this to you, but you’ve officially lost the ability to talk for now.”

 

Zayn screams into the paci, but it’s muffled, he keeps yelling and screaming, but it makes no sense.

 

Liam frowns, he feels bad, but he couldn’t allow Zayn to continue behaving the way he was, so if he doesn't want to talk, then he gets a paci.

 

After five minutes Zayn gives up, and begins to quietly cry. He feels so little now that he can’t use his voice, his hands, feet, everything. He feels like a child, and it is an awful feeling as an adult.

 

Zayn lays himself flat on the mat, his tears instantly start to soak into the foam.

 

Liam sighs. He didn’t think Zayn would be this upset, but he should have expected it.

 

Liam walks over to the crying boy, he leans down to comfort him, but stops when Zayn turns his tear stained face. He looks up at Liam with hatred in his eyes. Zayn hates him; he hates him so much for putting him in this situation, and for continually forcing him to do this.

 

Zayn screams into the paci. He pushes himself up, then starts hitting Liam with his mitten covered hands, which isn’t accomplishing anything that Zayn wants to happen, yet he continues to hit at him.

 

Liam grabs at Zayn’s wrists to stop him, but Zayn continues to try to hit him.

 

“Baby please stop this nonsense. This will not help you in this situation, it will only make things worse. I think it’s time for you to take a nap.”

 

Zayn screams, and tugs his arms away.

 

 _“I DON’T WANT A FUCKING NAP! I DON’T WANT A FUCKING NAP!”_ Zayn screams, but all that actually came out was a muffle of words that made no sense. Zayn knew this yet he continues to scream it, while Liam picks the young boy up.

 

“Shh, Zaynie, it’s time to calm down love,” Liam comforts. He continues to whisper things to the baby until he reaches the nursery.

 

Zayn decided to stop attempting to get out of Liam’s hold, and to chill it on the screaming, because nothing good will come from it, he knows he’s just hurting his throat by continuing to yell his gibberish.

 

Liam lays Zayn down in the crib. He then quickly reaches over to Zayn’s diaper to feel if he has wet, and to not much surprise Liam feels that it is indeed dry.

 

Zayn turns slightly redder, he's angry and embarrassed that Liam has just done that. He wants to yell again, but stops himself. _Remember your throat will thank you for not shouting._ **_I know, but he just touched down there, and I couldn’t even same anything. I feel so small, and incapable._ **

 

While Zayn was lost in his head Liam had went, and grabbed Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

 

“I’m going to read to you the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone. I know it’s one of your favorites, so I hope you enjoy it. I know not being able to use your voice is hard, but sometimes you need to learn a tough lesson Zaynie. I still love you, and this isn’t permanent alright.”

 

Zayn turns his head away from Liam, he doesn’t want to hear anything from him. He does love Harry Potter, but he’s not really in the mood to hear Liam read it.

 

Liam sits on the carpet, and starts to read.

 

“Chapter one, The Boy Who Lived. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much,” Liam read.

 

Liam had continued to read until he got to page seventeen. During that time Zayn had found himself wide awake, he was still quite upset, and a bit in disbelief at the events that occurred downstairs. He couldn’t believe that Liam would force a disgusting rubber down his throat, and make him keep it in for not speaking to him, it was absurd.

 

As time went on rather slowly Zayn decided to actually listen to the book. It was one of his favorites, and it was finally something not childish. Zayn found himself lost in the world of Harry Potter as Liam continued to speak, until he said the last word of the chapter.

 

“And that’s the end of chapter one, wasn’t that a great start? If you want I can read another chapter in the future, but for now it’s time to sleep,” Liam says. He gets up off the floor, and looks down at baby Zayn, who is completely out, Liam smiles. _He looks so content and peaceful when he sleeps._

 

Liam blows Zayn a kiss, then departs from the room.

 

The door shuts, and Zayn’s eyes fly open. He almost had fallen asleep, but he forced himself to stay awake, because he needed something.

 

Zayn moves his body, so that he is on his stomach, then he shoves his face into his pull case, and he immediately finds that familiar smell, the only thing that was getting him through these past seven days.

 

The unlit cigarette.

 

Zayn found himself smelling it, and other nights even gnawing at it, which seemed to help Zayn, but now it was getting hard. He wants to actually smoke it, he needs it, the withdrawal has caused Zayn’s anxiety to fly.

 

Normally Zayn can handle his anxiety with weed, or having a cigarette, but now that he can’t have either his anxiety has been heightened to a crazy high level. Some days are better than others, but today out of the past seven has been the worst.       

 

Zayn moves back onto his back. He looks up at the beige ceiling, and he remembers staring at it the night the boys changed everything exactly a week ago. He remembers being so confused, and terrified, but as he laid there, and looked up, he found comfort in the one thing that the boys hadn’t changed.

 

Now Zayn feels that same comfort, but now that he realizes that it’s been a whole week, he doesn’t feel as comforted anymore.

 

_I can’t believe it’s been a week. It feels like it’s been years. I didn’t think last Monday that my ‘friends’ would ever do this to me, but here I am. Completely stuck in this prison. Sigh. And it just keeps getting worse. I feel like everyday something more terrible is done to me, and I can’t stop it. I want to leave so bad, but it feels like the boys won’t ever let up. I don’t know what to do. I just feel awful, and my thoughts are getting so annoying. I need the drugs to numb them out._

 

Zayn moves onto his side, the pacifier is bothering him on his back. He closes his eyes, and tries to sleep, since it’s better than thinking about all this.

 

After fifteen minutes Zayn falls asleep.

 

He never use to have this problem, because when he would smoke those thoughts would disappear, and he would be able to lay down, and pass out. Drinking was a bit of a different story, but Zayn could often shut his mind down if he got drunk, and if his anxiety was coming back he knew he was getting sober, so he would start smoking weed to get rid of it.  

 

Now from the withdrawal he can’t do anything, but lay in bed, until he eventually passes out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter coming soon.


	15. How It All Started

 

Zayn lays quietly awake in his crib, so no one will come to him.  

 

_I’ve become a hostage in my own home. Only a week ago I was_ _out of this three story prison. I was free. I had freedom, but now I’m confined to these walls. I desperately want out, out so bad, I would do anything to leave these walls. While I lay here unable to speak, it reminds me of a better time when I was free, but I don’t think of last week, no, I think of high school, when everything was so much better. When I was better. I miss that person._

 

_ \----- _

 

_ Flashback  _

 

_ Louis stares at his bright computer screen as his fingers type away on the keyboard. He was finishing up a research paper for his Ethics class.  _

 

_ Louis stops typing when he hears his phone vibrating. He gets up, grabs his phone, and without looking answers the phone.  _

 

_ “Louuuuuiiiissss,” a drunk Zayn says.  _

 

_ Louis almost hangs up, but decides not to. “Where are you?” _

 

_ Zayn hiccups, then starts laughing. “I’m sommmewhere dark.”  _

 

_ Louis grabs his keys off his desk. “I’ve located where you are, I’ll be there soon, don’t leave.” _

 

Louis snaps back to as he is being lead up to Thomas’ room, while Thomas is telling Louis a story about how he first met T.J. 

 

“So then my mom told me to open my eyes, and there he was. At first as a four year old I wasn’t too happy about it, because I was going through that phase where I thought I was super grown up, but as soon as my parents left the room I grabbed him, and named him T.J.” 

 

Louis couldn’t help, but smile at everything Thomas said. Louis finds it adorable, and it makes him miss Zayn, and that stuffed tiger named Kitty. 

 

Thomas opens the door to his room, he quickly races over to T.J., so that Louis doesn’t get a glimpse of him until he’s ready to show him. 

 

Louis walks in, and takes a seat on Thomas’ bed waiting for Thomas to show T.J. 

 

Thomas stands awkwardly at the foot of the bed with one hand behind his back holding T.J., and the other hand holding the bottle of vodka. 

 

“Okay, I’m about to show you him, but don’t make fun of him or laugh, because it’ll hurt his feelings,” Thomas explains. 

 

Louis smiles. “Of course I won’t.” 

 

_ The boy is just too damn adorable when he acts like this, if only Thomas was always like this.  _

 

Within seconds like a magic trick T.J. had been brought into Louis’ view. 

 

The stuff animal is an adorable elephant, that is wearing a sweater that says, ‘I love you’. 

 

Thomas is slightly blushing, while Louis is ecstatic about it. 

 

“He’s so cute and adorable Thomas, I like you a little bit more now. You should have started the friendship off with that, then it wouldn’t have taken as long for us to be best mates.”

 

Thomas blushes. “T.J. says thank you, he also says that he can’t meet potential friends until Thomas says so.”

 

Louis smile grows. “Oh really? I think Thomas is smart to do so, because that way he only lets the true friends meet someone so special as yourself.”

 

Thomas feels overwhelming happy, he never shows anyone T.J., even though he is outgoing, humans can be awfully mean creatures. So to avoid the pain and humiliation, he often hides his best stuffed friend. 

 

“Thank you Louis, it really a means a lot to me. Truly.” Thomas feels himself getting a bit teary. 

 

Louis didn’t realize how much this really means to Thomas, considering that the boy normally makes everything into a joke, often to do with his life. 

 

“Well it means a lot that you shared him with me.” Louis truly means it. Thomas is his only college friend that he truly has connected with, and so for him to do this, it means the world. 

 

Thomas now feeling slightly embarrassed sets T.J. down onto his bed, then take a swig out of the vodka bottle. “Woo! Let’s get wasted!” He shouts.

 

Louis knows Thomas wants to change the conversation, so  _ fuck it. Why not have a drink. _

 

“Pour me a shot.” 

 

Thomas cheers. “Now the fun starts.” 

 

\------------

 

Liam is sat at the dining room table, he hasn’t spoken a word in almost thirty minutes. He feels guilty for leaving Zayn with the paci gag. He has almost gotten up three times to take it out, but then he stops himself saying it was the right thing to do, but was it really? 

 

The silence is broken when the floor behind Liam creeks. Liam turns to see Harry stood directly behind him. 

 

“Hey, um, Niall said you were down here.” Harry moves over to sit across from Liam, once he is sat he glances at the high chair, but then looks directly at Liam waiting for him to speak. 

 

Liam glances over to the high chair with a frown, he can’t erase his guilt when that is in the corner of his eye. 

 

“I’ve been down here thinking.”

 

Harry can tell, Liam looks stressed. “What’s bothering you?” He asks. 

 

Liam sighs. _ It could be better to have someone other than my thoughts.  _

 

“I-I did something that I’m feeling guilty for, and I felt my reasoning was unfair, but at the same time I feel I was in the right.” 

 

Harry already knows what that thing is, since Niall had already explained. “Liam stop holding back, and just say it.” 

 

Liam looks at Harry with guilt ridden all over his face. “I want to go up there, apologize, and take the paci out. I don’t think the paci gag is bad, I just think, no, I know that my reason for doing it was wrong.” 

 

Harry gives Liam a reassuring smile. “Then go up there, explain, don’t sit here, and feel shit about it.”

 

Liam nods. “You’re right. I can’t sit here, I’ll be back.” 

 

“Good luck.” 

 

\-----

 

Zayn is starting to hate the taste of rubber in his mouth. It was tolerable, but now it was becoming a nuisance. He does however, even though he won’t ever admit it, likes to chew on it, and he finds a little bit of comfort in it. 

 

He stares at the bars of the crib in silence. He doesn’t move when he hears the door open, or when he hears that voice. 

 

Zayn with or without the paci gag has nothing to say to Liam, and would rather be left alone. 

 

Liam can sense the awkward tension in the room, considering he’s the one who created it, he knows he has to fix it.

 

Liam grabs the chair he normally sits in, but he doesn’t sit in it. Instead he stands on it, and then starts to climb into the crib. Once one foot is over he uses his other to kick the chair down.  

 

Zayn’s eyes grow big out of shock.  _ What in the hell is he doing.  _

 

Zayn sits up, so that Liam is able to get in without landing on Zayn’s legs. 

 

He puts one foot down, then the other, then sits cross legged, and it suddenly hits him that he is now just as stuck as Zayn, he feels weird, but he feels this is the only way to talk to him. 

 

Zayn stares at Liam in curiosity, he’s confused why Liam would want to put himself in here. 

 

Liam is about to talk, but realizes he should remove the boys gag. He leans forward, which causes Zayn to lean back. “I’m just going to take the paci off, no need to be afraid,” he assures. 

 

Zayn rolls his eyes.  _ Afraid? Seriously, I’m not a child... that was a poor choice of words considering.  _

 

Liam undoes the strap. Zayn immediately starts to move around his jaw, and lick his lips.

 

He feels weird and a bit uncertain now that he has his voice again. He worries that he’ll lose his voice again in the future. 

 

Liam opens his mouth, but he can’t seem to form any words. He doesn’t know where to start. 

 

Zayn looks at Liam, he can tell that he seems lost, which is something Liam never shows. He’s the one who always knows what to say in the worst situations. As much as Zayn wants to say something awful to Liam for what he did, he can’t. He hates being here, but he’s not going to push Liam anymore today. 

 

Zayn knows he has to say something first. “Do you like being in the crib?” Zayn asks, it comes out a bit awkward, but Liam is happy he said something. 

 

“It’s definitely different, than a bed, but it seems cozy.” Liam forgot to add how small it makes him feel, but he knows saying that would cause problems.

 

_ Well this is awkward, and I still have no idea why he’s in here. Does he want to bother me more, or make me play silly board games.  _

 

Liam knows it’s time to just say it. “I was wrong.”

 

Zayn listens. 

 

“I shouldn’t have put the pacifier gag on you. I thought at the time it was the logical punishment for not talking, it wasn’t, but that doesn't excuse your behavior though. I can admit I was wrong, and we can move on from it. What do you think?”

 

Zayn is a little shocked to hear this from Liam, but he’s happy that Liam has decided to talk to him about this. 

 

“Thank you for admitting that. I can say that it was wrong of me to not talk, but I just.” He stops not wanting to say more. 

 

Liam knows he’s holding back something. “What is it? Go on. Whatever it is I’m listening.” 

 

Zayn has never talked with anyone about this, everyone knows of it, but it has never been a topic of conversation, and he’s worried that Liam won’t hear him out, and will leave him. 

 

Liam wants Zayn to open up to him, he really wants to know what is going on, because all of this is to help him, not to make things worse. Liam has an idea that he feels will help, but he's  nervous to actually do what he’s thinking. 

 

Liam moves closer to Zayn. “You don’t have to tell me now. I’d prefer you tell me when you are ready.”  

 

_ I’m not ready. I can’t talk about the anxiety, just not yet.  _

 

“I-I don’t want to talk about it,” Zayn says. 

 

Liam nods, he gets it.  _ I have to do it, it’s the only way that I can understand.  _

 

Liam grabs Kitty for comfort, Zayn looks at the tiger in his hands, and gives a small smile. 

 

“The reason why I decided to be in the crib is I want to see things from your side, so for the rest of the night will both be littles.” 

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, and starts to laugh. “What? That makes no fucking sense. Why would you do that?” He’s so confused, and a bit amused by the concept. 

 

Liam is tempted to tell Zayn not to swear, but he knows he can’t if he’s to be a little too, he can’t act as the adult. “I want to see if this is truly helpful, and I want us to have a better relationship.” 

 

Deep down Zayn appreciates this, but on the surface he acts annoyed. “You want to see if it’s helping me a week after doing it? That’s funny coming from you, who’s been pushing this on me, and saying it’ll make me better, but how would you know when you say shit like that. And you want us to have a better relationship? Maybe don’t force me into things I never wanted.” 

 

Liam looks down, he feels hurt by Zayn’s words, even though he doesn’t really mean it. It hurts after everything they have done for him, and the fact that they still try. 

 

“You know what Zayn, it has made you better, whether you’d like to admit it or not, you’ve changed, and you’ll continue too, but I want to see what it’s like, and what is truly helpful. Since you won’t tell me I have to be like you. And the boys and I have been trying to help you for such a long time, but you never accept it, and continued to get worse. This is our last hope.” 

 

Zayn shakes his head. “Fucking whatever, if you want to be in here fine.” Zayn knows what Liam said is true, but he can’t admit to himself that it is. 

 

Liam knows continuing this conversation will get them nowhere, so he knows it’s time to start being little. 

 

“Niall, Harry, come to Zayn’s room!” 

 

_ Let’s hope this works.  _

 

\------

 

Louis takes another shot. He feels a bit off, but in a good way. 

 

_ Flashback  _

 

_ “Louiiiiisssss! My saviorr!” Zayn drunkly yells.  _

 

_ Louis says nothing, while he walks Zayn to his car.  _

 

_ He opens the door, lifts Zayn up, sets him down, and buckles him. Zayn says something like he can do it himself, but it was so slurred Louis wasn’t for sure.  _

 

_ Louis gets in, and starts driving back.  _

 

_ Zayn is feeling amazing, better than normal. He reaches for the radio station, and turns it way past the loudest dial.  _

 

_ “I lovvve thiiissss soooong!”  _

 

_ Louis turns off the radio, he’s becoming irritated with Zayn. This is the fourth time this month he’s picked him up, and has had to deal with his drunk ass.  _

 

_ “You are nooooo funn Louuuuiiis.”  _

 

_ Louis continues driving planning on saying nothing, but then an odd smell makes it’s way up his nose. It smells awful, like piss.  _

 

_ Louis turns his head towards Zayn who is completely unaware of the huge wet stain on his grey sweatpants.    _

 

_ Louis sighs, but decides to say nothing to Zayn, knowing in this state he might, well Louis isn’t sure how he would react, but doesn’t want to find out how.  _

 

“Hey Louis do you want another shot?” Thomas asks, while pouring himself another. 

 

Louis doesn’t want to drink anymore, he doesn’t feel that great. “I’m good. Do you have any water?” 

 

Thomas looks around, but doesn’t spot any. “There’s nothing in here, but I bet there’s either some in the bathroom, or the kitchen, you can go look.” 

 

“Alright, I’ll be back.” Louis leaves. 

 

He walks into the bathroom, and shuts the door. He walks in more, glances at the mirror, then looks at the bathtub.

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ “Zayn stop moving around, and let me get off your pants.”  _

 

_ Zayn gives Louis a cheeky grin. “Why do you want my pants off so bad? Do you want to get in them.” He leans close to Louis.  _

 

_ Louis slowly pushes him down onto the side of the tub.  _

 

_ “I didn’t know you liked being rough.”  _

 

_ Louis ignores him, he knows Zayn is a right prick when he is drunk, and high.  _

 

_ He manages to get them off, and suddenly Zayn starts crying.  _

 

_ “Fuck! I’ve pissed myself... I-I can do this myself Louis leave.”  _

 

_ Louis shakes his head no. “You can barely stand, you aren’t slurring anymore, but you’re still pretty out of it.”  _

 

_ Zayn stops crying, and let’s Louis take off his shirt, and boxers. Louis sets him down in the tub, and Zayn leans back. _

 

_ Louis picks up Zayn’s dirty clothes, then looks at the drunken boy. He looks sick, his body is small with a few bruises scattered around, he has bags under his eyes, and he breathes so heavily.  _

 

_ “I’ll be right back.”  _

 

Louis leaves, and goes down to the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator, and finds a bottle of water. 

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ Louis sits down at the kitchen table with his laptop, he knows he needs to change things. After tonight he knows he has to do something, or Zayn will continue to get worse. He really didn’t realize how bad it was until now.  _

 

_ He reads article after article about what Zayn's going through, he then searches for help. After an hour of research he’s ready to convince Zayn to go to rehab. He starts closing his tabs when he stops when he sees something he hadn’t read.  _

 

_ He clicks on it.  _

 

_ “Ageplay.”   _


End file.
